Cinderella Man
by BabyMingA
Summary: Kehidupan Zitao berubah ketika dia menemani seorang kakek dan tanpa sengaja menceritakan kehidupannya yang menyedihkan. Kakek itu memberikan Zitao kekayaan yang mendadak tapi dengan sebuah syarat... KrisTao/Taoris-HoTao-KaiTao
1. Chapter 1

Tamparan kemarin masih sangat terasa di pipi kanannya dan sekarang, sebuah bekas tamparan menambah lagi di pipi kirinya. Tapi sayangnya, Ia tidak ingin menangis. Dia adalah pria dan akan sangat memalukan jika menangis, hanya karena sebuah tamparan dari seorang wanita berumur 32tahun yang berstatus sebagai ibu tirinya.

**oOo**

**-To Delight**-

**Addapted from '****Sindelella wa ne myeong-eo gisa'**

**(Cinderella dan 4 Kesatria)**

** BaekMyo**

_**(It's, Yaoi_Don't like don't read)**_

**#Well, hellow~ bawa FF baru padahal lain belum kelar-_- sebenernya rada galau karena Deadly Passion diapus entar karena apa. Padahal belum sampe rated-m nyaT…T**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao mengompres pipinya yang terasa panas dengan seplastik es batu. Tamparan ibu tirinya memang sangat sakit dan jujur saja, bahkan ibu kandungnya tidak pernah menyakitinya sedikitpun.

Tapi sayangnya, ibu kandungnya sudah meninggal empat tahun lalu saat umurnya masih 13 tahun. Mirisnya, sang ibu meninggal karena serangan jantung yang disebabkan oleh perselingkuhan ayahnya dengan wanita yang sekarang menjadi ibu tirinya.

"Hah~" ia meletakan plastic es batu yang mulai mencair ke atas meja kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

Seharusnya dia menangis membayangkan mirisnya hidup. Tapi ia adalah pria dan akan sangat memalukan jika menangis. _Yeah_, bahkan ibunya meninggal saja dia tidak menangis. Zitao lupa kapan terakhir kali dia meneteskan air matanya. Saat ia ingin mobil balap mainan— mungkin.

"Oi! Zitao! Zitao!"

Dia mendesah tertahan. Kali ini anak dari si nenek sihir yang berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya. Zitao buru-buru bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri adik tirinya yang lebih cocok menjadi **nona muda**nya.

"Monster itu sudah pulang," dengusnya.

Di atas sofa beludru berwarna biru dongker, seorang gadis dengan pakaian seragam dari sekolah ternama berwarna merah sedang duduk dengan kakinya yang di angkat ke atas sofa.

Heol! Baru dua jam yang lalu dia menyedot debu-debu dari sofa itu dan mungkin besok dia harus disuruh menyedotnya lagi.

"Ada apa?" Zitao menahan marahnya.

Dia selalu ingat kata-kata mamanya, kalau wanita adalah sesuatu yang dijaga oleh para lelaki dan harus sangat sabar berhadapan dengan para wanita. Tapi kalau wanitanya seperti Kang Jiyoung?— Zitau harus merapalkan banyak do'a agar tidak memasukannya ke dalam karung.

"Aku lapar."

Zitao mendengus, "aku sudah membuatkan _tonkatsu._"

Jiyoung melemparkan bantal sofa ke arah Zitao. "daging babi? Kau ingin aku gendut? Hei! Kau tau tidak, jika aku gendut, seragam-seragam ini tidak akan muat lagi padaku. Kau tau berapa harganya seragam sekolah ku?"

Zitao cukup tahu berapa harga yang dikeluarkan hanya untuk seragam-seragam sekolah milik Jiyoung. Jiyoung dan ibunya memiliki selera gaya hidup yang sangat tinggi sehingga dia dan ayahnya harus bekerja mati-matian untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka.

Sebenarnya Zitao tidak sudi juga membagi hasil keringatnya untuk dinikmati kedua manusia iblis itu.

"Seragam sekolahmu melebihi gajiku selama sebulan menjadi pelayan di kedai ramen milik Tuan Ahn. Iya, kan?" Zitao merespond dengan kalimat yang akan membuat Jiyoung puas.

"Kau benar. Maka dari itu, buatkan masakan yang rendah lemak, _okay_?" suaranya mulai melunak. Dia mulai mengamati kuku-kukunya yang indah dan di cat dengan berbagai motif itu.

Biar Zitao tebak… pulang dari salon kuku?

"Semuanya sudah habis. Jika kau mau beli…" Zitao mengulurkan tangannya, "berikan aku uang untuk membeli bahan makanan."

Jiyoung langsung menatapnya tajam. "Kau mau aku adukan pada mama? Kau inikan sudah bekerja dan kau adalah anak tertua yang seharusnya membiayai keluarga selagi ayah sakit."

Ya Tuhan, berikanlah Zitao kesabaran yang melimpah ruah selama sisa hidupnya di dunia ini. Bagaimana ia bisa menyimpan uang hasil kerjanya, jika setelah ia mendapat gaji, ibu tirinya akan menunggu di depan pintu sambil mengulurkan tangan untuh menagih uang gajiannya.

Beruntungnya Zitao masih bisa menyimpan 50% dari gajinya di saku mantel lusuhnyaa.

Tanpa berucap apa-apa lagi, Zitao membalik badannya dan segera pergi dari hadapan 'adik' nya itu. Jiyoung tersenyum licik di balik punggung Zitao yang mulai menaiki anak tangga untuk mengambil uang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao memutuskan untuk berbelanja bahan makanan untuk membuat _kimbab_. Mudah, tidak terlalu mahal dan… tidak bikin gemuk. Setidaknya Jiyoung akan diam untuk beberapa saat dan tidak akan mengomel tentang makanan yang membuat gendut.

Dasar wanita.

Zitao merapatkan mantel lusuh berwarna hitamnya. Ini sudah memasuki pertengahan musim dingin dan yang ada di kepala Zitao saat ini adalah duduk di dekat perapian sambil menikmati secangkir coklat hangat dengan selimut tebal yang membalut tubuh— mimpi jangan terlalu tinggi Zitao.

"Permisi"

Seseorang menepuk bahu Zitao, otomatis dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa orang itu.

Tapi keningnya langsung berkerut, saat melihat seorang pria tua yang mulai terbatuk-terbauk dengan uap dingin yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Ah!" Zitao berinisiatif melepas mantelnya dan memakaikannya pada— mari kita panggil pria tua itu kakek.

Si kakek tersenyum tipis dan bergumam terima kasih.

"Apa kakek butuh bantuan?" tanya Zitao sopan.

Kakek itu menunjuk kedai kopi yang berada di seberang jalan. "Kau mau menemani kakek minum kopi?"

"Eum…" Zitao memandang ragu sang kakek. Dia yakin Jiyoung sudah menunggunya cukup lama.

"Kakek di sini menunggu cucu kakek menjemput. Tapi di sini cukup dingin. Kakek sendirian. Kau mau menemani?" si kakek bersuara lagi.

Ya ampun, cucu macam apa yang berani-beraninya menyuruh kakeknya yang sudah tua begini menungu sendirian di tengah musim dingin seperti ini.

Akhirnya, rasa iba Zitao mengalahkan rasa takutnya dengan omelan Jiyoung—mungkin nanti dengan omelan sang ibu tirinya. Dengan baik, Zitao meraih tangan keriput sang kakek dan menuntunnya ke seberang jalan menuju kedai kopi yang terlihat hangat itu.

.

.

.

.

Zitao tidak terlalu suka kopi dan aromanya. Semuanya membuatnya mual dan kepalanya pusing karena aroma kopi di kedai ini begitu menyengat. Setiap tiga puluh detik dia menahan nafas dan sepuluh detik untuk mengambil nafas.

"Kau tidak mau?" tawar si kakek. "Aku masih punya cukup uang untuk membelikan minuman paling mahal di sini," si kakek terkekeh dengan leluconnya sendiri.

Zitao ikut tersenyum, "aku tidak suka kopi."

Si kakek tertawa mendengar suara Zitao yang berbicara sambil menahan nafas.

"Ya ampun, maaf aku tidak mengetahuinya. Apa kau ingin pindah?"

Zitao menggeleng, "tidak apa-apa, kok."

Si kakek menganggukan kepalanya dan tidak sengaja matanya menatap plastic belanjaan Zitao yang diletakan di atas kursi, hitung-hitung iseng, lalu ia memperhatikan wajah Zitao yang kedua pipinya terdapat bekas cetakan tangan manusia berwarna merah pudar. Matanya yang sipit nyaris melebar karena cukup terkejut.

"Kau memasak?"

Zitao mengangguk, "untuk adik dan ibu tiriku."

"Ibu tiri?" si kakek mulai penasaran dengan kehidupan Zitao yang sepertinya terdengar unik.

Zitao mengangguk (lagi). "Ya, ibu tiri. Ayah ku menikah lagi dengan seorang nenek sihir yang menyeramkan, jika kakek ingin tahu." Ia mulai memasang wajah sedihnya. "Anak perempuannya sangat-sangat mengerikan. Dia meminta ayah ku untuk menyekolahkannya di SMA Gamseong yang terkenal mahal itu.

Sampai-sampai aku tidak bersekolah lagi, karena uang sekolahnya membuat aku dan ayah harus bekerja dari pagi sampai malam. Benar-benar menyedihkan, kan?— Hmppfh!" Zitao langsung menutup mulutnya begitu menyadari kebodohannya.

"Ya ampun, maafkan aku. Aku tidak seharusnya membuka aib keluarga sendiri. Maafkan aku, Kakek. Tolong lupakan apa yang aku ucapkan ini. Maafkan aku."

Si kakek tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama adikmu itu?"

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Zitao untuk berpikir harus menjawabnya atau tidak. Siapa tahu kakek ini adalah seorang mata-mata atau lainnya yang membahayakan. Zitao sudah memberi tahu alamat sekolah adik tirinya itu dan jangan-jangan, saat kakek itu tahu nama Jiyoung sebenarnya, Jiyoung akan diculik.

Zitao sering melihat kasus _pedhopilia _di televisi belakangan ini sedang marak.

Hey, sebenci-bencinya ia pada keluarga tirinya itu, bagaimanapun juga Jiyoung dan ibunya adalah keluarganya. Dia sebagai anak laki-laki pertama harus bisa melindungi keluarganya.

Kakek asing itu tahu Zitao sedang dilema. Lagipula dia juga sadar kalau kehadirannya cukup aneh dan tidak masuk akal.

"Tidak apa-apa tidak usah dijawab. Aku tahu kau ragu."

Zitao tersenyum tipis, "maaf."

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa aku boleh tahu apa yang paling kau ingin di dunia ini?"

Zitao mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuknya di atas meja. Tangan kanannya menopang dagunya dan dia mulai berpikir.

"Eum… aku ingin makanan enak setiap harinya," matanya berbinar-binar menatap sang kakek yang dengan sabar menunggu jawabannya. "lalu kamar tidur dengan tivi lebar dan kamar mandi pribadi. Aku ingin bersekolah lagi dan…

Aku ingin bahagia. Itu saja," ia terkekeh kemudian. "Ya ampun, impianku tinggi sekali, yah?"

Kakek itu menepuk-nepuk surai hitam Zitao yang lembut. "Setiap orang berhak memiliki mimpi setinggi langit."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai dugaan Zitao, ibu tirinya— Cho Ahjung dan Kang Jiyoung sudah menunggunya di ruang tengah untuk dimarahi karena keterlambatannya. Yah, wajar saja; dia menghabiskan waktu hampir empat jam hanya untuk berbelanja bahan memasak _kimbab_ yang jarak tokonya hanya sejauh dua puluh menit dengan berjalan kaki.

"Ku pikir kau kabur dari rumah, heh," Ahjung berucap sinis. Fokusnya tidak teralih dari adukan tangannya pada masker wajah di mangkuk plastik berwarna merah.

Jiyoung melipat tangannya di depan dada setelah rol rambutnya terpasang untuk menggulung poninya. "Mama sudah membawakan aku nasi goreng kimchi. Kau tidak perlu memasak lagi."

Rasanya Zitao ingin sekali melemparkan benda di tangannya ini ke wajah Jiyoung yang selalu dipolesi belasan _make-up_ setiap harinya.

"Maaf, tadi ada sedikit masalah," Zitao menoleh ke arah Jiyoung, "kalau begitu ini bahan makanan untuk nanti malam saja."

"Ngomong-ngomong…" mata Ajung melirik plastik belanjaan Zitao, "kau memiliki banyak uang, yah?"

Zitao menggeleng dan genggamannya mengerat. "Tidak juga, kalau untuk—"

**[!]**

Ucapannya langsung menggantung ketika bunyi pecahan gelas terdengar dari kamar ayahnya. Buru-buru ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar ayahnya yang berada tak jauh dari kamar Jiyoung di lantai satu.

"Ayah!"

Ia terkejut begitu membuka pintu dan menemukan ayahnya sudah tergeletak di bawah tempat tidur dengan pecahan gelas di sekelilingnya.

Zitao memangku kepala sang ayah yang sudah mulai lemas. Nafasnya mulai satu-satu dan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan menjadi dingin.

"Ayah," lirih Zitao.

Mungkin anak-anak diluar sana akan menangis jika melihat orang tuanya sekarat seperti ini. Tapi Zitao tidak. Dia sudah cukup melatih hatinya untuk kebal dan berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi pada ibunya.

"Jiyoung… Ahjung…" suara pria awal lima puluhan itu terdengar parau sekali.

Inilah yang Zitao takutkan ketika sudah menangis. Padahal dirinyalah yang bergerak cepat untuk ke kamar sang ayah dan sekarang pria itu sedang berada di pangkuan Zitao.

Tapi kenapa malah mereka si manusia iblis itu?

"Ayah," Jiyoung terbelalak tidak percaya.

Ahjung berdiri di sampingnya sambil menutup mulutnya lalu berlutut. Tangannya meraih tangan ayah Zitao yang terkulai lemas.

"Suamiku," lirihnya parau.

Pria itu tersenyum dengan mata yang mulai tertutup, ketika samar-samar ia melihat kedua wanita yang semenjak beberapa tahun lalu menjadi sangat berarti di hidupnya. Zitao hanya tersenyum miris.

oOo

_Alasan kenapa aku tidak menangis adalah…_

_karena aku yakin ada suatu saat dimana aku membutuhkan banyak sekali air mata nantinya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Gamseong Group** memiliki yayasan sekolah, pusat perbelanjaan yang besar di seluruh Korea, dan universitas terkenal. CEO Gamseong Group sendiri adalah seorang pria tua berumur lebih dari setengah abad; Kim Youngseon.

Youngseon mendengarkan dengan baik setiap mendengar penjelasan dari tangan kanannya itu. Dia duduk nyaman di kursinya dengan setumpuk berkasa di meja kerjanya, sedangkan ajudannya itu berdiri sambil menjelaskan sesuatu dari selembar kertas di tangannya.

"Dia tinggal di Dobung-gu. Ayah kandungnya baru meninggal dua hari yang lalu dan sekarang ia hanya tinggal dengan adik dan ibu tirinya. Huang Zitao juga bekerja di sebuah kedai ramen yang gajinya hanya 150.000 won—"

"Tunggu," Youngseon meletakan pulpennya dan mengalihkan fokusnya pada sang ajudan, "kau bilang ayahnya baru meninggal dua hari yang lalu?"

"Ya, lalu ibunya meninggal saat dia berumur 13 tahun, tepatnya empat tahun yang lalu. Sebulan kemudian, ayahnya menikah lagi dengan wanita penggila kekayaan bernama Cho Ahjung janda dari Kang Dongwook."

Youngseon tersenyum miris, "hidupnya pasti akan sangat menderita. Lalu apa lagi?"

Ajudan setianya itu— Choi Minho, membalik lembar berikutnya. "Kemarin adalah pembagian harta warisan dari Huang Hanggeng," Minho tersenyum miris, "dia tidak mendapatkan apapun."

Youngseon ikut tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

Pantas saja anak berumur tujuh belas tahun itu menginginkan kebahagiaan.

Youngseon mengeluarkan tanda pengenal milik Zitao dari mantel yang ia pinjam kemarin lusa secara diam-diam.

Huang Zitao; 02 Mei, 17 tahun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuos~**

*Hola!~ mwehehehe, FF baru. Tahu gak novel Cinderella dan 4kestaria? Weeh, itu keren banget (padahal bacanya pas kelas 2SMP-_-) gak tau kenapa, pas bangun tidur ini novel berputar-putar di otak dan minta dituliskan versi FFnya(-…-")

**Ah, iya kenapa Ming pake Jiyoung KARA, soalnya pas itu Ming ngeliat dia childish sinis gitu di suatu variety show *halah* mama tiri sama kakek itu OC. Maaf Kris dan lainnya belum muncul. Anggap saja ini prolog yang pendek— panjang.

BTW, DEADLY PASSION DIAPUS YAH! (TooT)*anggap ini penggantinya

*****Next update : EXOST, Chocolate **

**Last, reviews min. 25 for next chapter ^^)/ wo ai nimen~**

BabyMingA


	2. Into the new world

**-To Delight**-

**Addapted from '****Sindelella wa ne myeong-eo gisa'**

**(Cinderella dan 4 Kesatria)**

** BaekMyo**

_**(It's, Yaoi_Don't like don't read)**_

**#Well, hellow~ niatnya mau lanjutin Chocolate! Tapi nampaknya FFN lag benci banget dengan Ming T..T Chocolate! Diapus entah karena apa. Hiks~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hidup Zitao memang benar-benar sudah hancur. Ayahnya meninggal seminggu yang lalu dan dua hari kemudian ia dipecat dari tempat kerjanya, karena datang terlambat ke tempat kerjanya dan itu disebabkan karena kerewelan adik tirinya, Kang Jiyoung.

Di sinilah Zitao berada sekarang. Ia menyelinap keluar pada tengah malam seperti ini untuk mencari pekerjaan. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, pekerjaan apa yang bisa dia dapat pada tengah malam seperti ini? – pelacur?... tidak terima kasih.

"Ey, kau!"

Zitao mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk ke aspal trotoar. Ia mendapati seorang pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku?" Zitao menunjuk dirinya sendiri setelah memastikan tidak ada orang di belakangnya.

Pemuda itu maju dan Zitao bisa mencium aroma parfum mahal yang menguar dari tubuh si pemuda itu.

"Aku bisa memberikan mu tiga juta won kalau kau mau berbisnis denganku," ucapan pemuda itu sontak membuat Zitao melongok memasang wajah tidak percayanya.

"Apa?"

"Kau sedang ada waktu luang, kan?"

Zitao mengagguk kikuk.

"Kau mau uang tiga juta won dalam semalam, kan?"

Zitao mengangguk tapi selanjutnya ia menggeleng dengan wajah horror. "Kau— kau menganggap aku pelacur, yah? Hey!" Zitao menunjuk-nunjuk dada pemuda itu dengan tidak sopan, "meskipun aku sangat butuh uang dan aku keluyuran pada tengah malam seperti ini, aku juga tidak mau mejual tubuhku—"

"Pssst!" pemuda itu menempelkan jari telunjuk ke bibirnya dan membuat Zitao bungkam. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk tubuhmu itu. Aku hanya memintamu untuk menjadi—" ia melihat sekelilingnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Zitao, "— menjaid pacar pura-pura ku hanya semalam."

Zitao membelalakan matanya dan mendorong tubuh pemuda asing tersebut.

"Apa?" ia memekik nyaring.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun kepadamu. Kita hanya duduk berdua pada sofa yang sama dan setelah itu aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada teman-temanku."

Zitao memincingkan matanya, "berapa banyak?"

"Apanya?"

"Berapa banyak uang yang bisa kau berikan untuk ku?"

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya dan kali ini tersenyum malaikat, "namaku Kin Joonmyeon dan aku akan memberikanmu tiga juta won untuk ini. Bagaimana?"

Zitao menimang-nimang keputusannya ini. Lagipula tiga juta won bukanlah jumlah yang sedikit. Lagipula, jika ia ditipu atau akan di 'iya-iyakan', Zitao cukup ahli melakukan seni beladiri.

Ia menyambut uluran seseorang yang bernama Kim Joonmyeon itu. "Baiklah, _deal_! Ngomong-ngomong, aku Zitao."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bau alcohol, music yang terlalu keras, pencahayaan yang remang-remang dan… banyaknya manusia-manusia berpakaian sexy yang berlalu lalang dengan santainya.

…dan di sinilah Huang Zitao duduk di samping seorang pemuda asing dengan nama Kim Joonmyeon demi tiga juta won dalam satu malam. Ia sangat risih, apalagi dia tidak mengenal siapapun di sini.

Di sampingnya ada Joonmyeon, di hadapannya ada seorang pria cantik yang tatapannya penuh dengan kesedihan dan di sebelah pemuda cantik itu ada seorang gadis imut dengan pita berwarna merah muda di kepalanya. Menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain, Zitao merasakan aura gelap dan aura membunuh dari sofa lain di sebelah kirinya.

Ya, laki-laki yang bermata tajam tapi cukup tampan itu terlihat sangat tidak menyukai kehadirannya. Ia hanya menatap Zitao tajam seperti Zitao adalah tikus yang menjadi mangsa si elang.

"Namanya Huang Zitao dan dia adalah kekasihku sejak empat bulan lalu, Yixing. Jadi ku mohon, jangan ganggu hidupku lagi. Jangan mengejar-ngejar aku lagi, _okay_?" Joonmyeon menatap penuh kesabaran ke arah pemuda cantik yang nampaknya sudah menangis itu.

"Tapi aku masih mencintaimu, Joonmyeon!" pemuda itu— Yixing berharap ada harapan sekali lagi untuknya.

"Kalau aku tidak bagaimana?" Joonmyeon merangkul Zitao dan menariknya agar semakin dekat. "Lagipula kau yang memtuskan hubungan kita. Sudahlah, itu sudah masa lalu."

Zitao bertemu pandang dengan Yixing dan ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. _God, _dia sama saja merusak hubungan orang secara tidak langsung. Ampunilah dia ya, Tuhan~

**[!]**

Semuanya kompak menoleh ketika laki-laki yang memiliki wajah dingin itu menggebrak meja dan langsung berdiri. Nafasnya memburu dan nampaknya ia sangat kesal. Mata tajamnya itu menatap ke arah Joonmyeon dan selanjutnya ke arah Zitao.

"Tidak bisakah kau menghargai perasaan orang yang mencintaimu, hah?!"

Joonmyeon tersenyum meremehkan. "Bukannya dia yang tidak menghargai perasaan ku waktu itu?" Joonmyeon melirik Yixing. "Aku masih sangat mencintainya dan dia tiba-tiba saja meminta putus. Lalu saat aku sudah dengan yang lain, dia ingin kembali dan dia berlaku seperti seorang penguntit dan ingin menghancurkan hubungan ku dengan Zitao!"

"Brengsek kau!"

Pemuda bermata tajam itu menarik tangan Yixing untuk pergi dari _club _ternama itu. Sementara gadis dengan bandananya masih berada di tempatnya dengan wajah dan sorot mata yang prihatin.

Joonmyeon melepas rangkulannya dari pundak Zitao dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menuangkan _red wine_ ke dalam gelasnya dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Kita harus memberi penjelasan pada orang itu kalau kita hanya bersandiwara," Zitao bersuara.

"Bisa kau urus dia Yuna?" Joomyeon memakai mantelnya dan topinya. "Aku ingin pergi dulu ke suatu tempat."

Zitao ingin bersuara lagi tapi Joonmyeon duluan berbicara,

"Masalah bayaranmu, biar Yuna yang bayar. Aku pakai uangmu dulu Seo Yuna!" Joonmyeon tak ingin mendengar protes dari mulut berlipstik merah muda milik Yuna. Ia langsung pergi menjauh dari _club_ dan membiarkan Zitao dengan si gadis imu itu.

Beberapa menit dalam keheningan. Zitao merasa canggung tapi Yuna sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Joonmyeon membayarmu berapa untuk tadi?" akhirnya Yuna memulai pembicaraan.

Zitao jadi tidak enak untuk mengucapkannya. Dia sudah tidak ada lagi hasrat dengan uang tiga juta won itu. "Tiga juta won. Tapi, aku tdiak perlu dibayar untuk itu."

Yuna mengerenyitkan keningnya heran.

"Aku sudah membuat orang bernama Yixing itu patah hati. Itu sebuah perbuatan tercela. Jadi, aku tidak usah membayarku. Aku akan menemui Yixing dan menjelaskan sem—" Zitao menelan ludahnya saat Yuna menatapnya tajam. "— oke, tidak usah membayarku. Aku akan segera pergi dan melupakan semua ini."

"Tidak ada jaminan kau tidak akan membocorkannya, kan?" Yuna mengeluarkan dompet dengan brand Channel.

"Tenang saja. Lagipula aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan kalian. Baiklah, aku pergi."

Zitao beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan gadis dengan nama Yuna itu duduk dengan ekspresi bodohnya.

.

Zitao benar-benar tidak pulang dan tidak tidur semalaman. Ia berjalan-jalan menyusuri jalanan yang masih sepi hanya seorang diri (jangan lupakan ini adalah musim dingin). kalau dilihat-lihat, ia benar-benar seperti pria tiga puluhan yang pengangguran. Tapi sebenarnya Zitao hanya pemuda biasa berumur tujuh belas tahun yang sudah yatim piatu.

Zitao membelokan kakinya menuju gang perumahan yang masih sangat sepi, karena ini baru pukul setengah tujuh. Puncak keramaian orang sibuk bekerja adalah pukul delapan.

Di jarak sepuluh meter ke depan, dia melihat sekumpulan anak kecil yang sedang menendang-nendang sesuatu. Awalnya Zitao tidak peduli, mungkin yang ditendang bola atau kaleng minuman, tapi saat ia mendekatinya, yang ditendangi adalah anak anjing.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Pekikan Zitao sontak membubarkan anak-anak SD berseragam sekolah itu. Zitao berjongkok dan menggendong anak anjing berbulu putih ras maltese. Anak anjing itu hanya bisa mengaing-aing tidak jelas.

Zitao memperhatikan kondisi anak anjing dalam gendongannya. Bulu putihnya kotor dan tubuhnya cukup kurus. Apa mungkin anak anjing yang tersesat selama berhari-hari?

Zitao memutuskan anak anjing itu ke klinik hewan yang letaknya setengah jam jika berjalan kaki. Nalurinya sebagai 'calon dokter hewan' yang tidak mungkin tercapai membuatnya peduli pada anak anjing itu.

Tapi saat ia baru berjalan selama lima menit, sebuah _Honda VFR800F_ berwarna merah berhenti di dekatnya, sontak Zitao menghentikan langkah kakinya yang nampak terburu-buru.

Pengendara motor mewah itu menaikan kaca helmnya, memperlihatkan matanya yang memiliki manis coklat yang tajam tapi terlihat ramah.

"Kau butuh tumpangan?"

Zitao mengerjap begitu pemuda asing itu bersuara padanya.

"Eum, yeah… aku ingin ke dokter hewan. Anak anjing ini…"

"Cepatlah naik," pemuda itu menolehkan kepala ke jok belakang, "jangan sampai anak anjing itu kenapa-napa."

Awalnya Zitao bingung, kenapa ada orang asing yang baik padanya ini. Apa mungkin salah satu penculik? Tapi sepertinya tidak. Mana ada penculik yang mengenakan _Honda VFR800F_ dan _Topman Bomber Jacket_ yang bernilai $125.

Zitao menaiki motor itu dengan susah payah, mengingat jok belakang yang… lumayan tinggi.

Motor melaju dengan kecepatan sedang sebenarya, tapi bagi Zitao yang tidak mengenakan helm ataupun jaket dan ini adalah kali pertamanya ia menaiki motor seperti ini, motor yang dikendarai oleh pemuda itu sangat cepat. Bahkan Zitao harus sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, agar tidak terbawa angin.

Begitu klinik hewan sudah di depan mata, motor yang dikendarai pemuda itu melambat dan Zitao langsung melompat turun lalu berlari kencang menuju klinik. Pemuda itu melongok tidak percaya.

"Oi, itu tadi berbahaya tahu!" pemuda itu berteriak.

Zitao masih berlari dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, "terima kasih!"

Pemuda itu mendecak kagum, melihat Zitao yang melakukan adegan seperti di film-film _action_..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu bernama Kim Jong In, tapi ia lebih suka dipanggil Kai— entah kenapa. Ia melepaskan jaket kulitnya dan meletakannya di bangku kosong di sebelah kanannya. Ia mendengus bahagia, karena memiliki alasan membolos pada kakeknya nanti. Alasan yang mulia.

Sementara Zitao tidur di pundaknya dengan nyaman.

Tidur?

_Yeah,_ akhirnya Huang Zitao bisa memejamkan matanya juga.

Kai mengeluarkan Iphone 6 yang baru ia beli empat hari yang lalu. Ketika membuka layarnya, sudah ada beberapa notifikasi masuk yang menanyakan keberadaannya. Kai tidak berniat sama sekali untuk membalasnya. Cukup mengunggah foto sepatunya di jejaring sosial _Path_ maka akan membuat semuanya penasaran.

Kai menoleh ke arah pundaknya. Zitao masih tertidur dengan nyenyak, sementara ia mulai merasakan pegal. Tidak tega juga untuk membangunkannya.

"Daripada bosa, bagaimana berbuat iseng?" Kai menyeringai. Ia menutup lubang hidung Zitao dengan jari-jarinya kemudian menyingkirkannya, ketika Zitao bergerak tidak nyaman. Ia juga membuka kelopak mata Zitao yang terpejam lalu memasang ekspresi aneh.

Kai menahan tawa.

"Astaga, dia tidur apa mati?".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat dua mobil BMW 3 _series ELITE_ _imperial blue metallic _terparkir dengan manis di depan rumah yang sekarang menjadi milik Cho Ahjung itu. Di depan pintu berdiri dua orang berjas rapih yang merupakan _bodyguard_ dari salah satu orang terkaya di Korea.

Mata Ahjung berbinar-binar melihat tumpukan uang puluhan juta won di dalam koper yang terbuka di hadapannya. Di otaknya, ia membayangkan hal-hal apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan dengan uang sebanyak itu.

"Lepaskan Huang Zitao dan aku masih bisa memberikan lebih dari ini," Kim Youngseon tersenyum kecil melihat keserakahan di mata wanita itu.

"Kau boleh mengambilnya kapanpun," Ahjung menatap Youngseon, "tapi kau harus memberikan ku lebih dari ini, Tuan."

Youngseon mengangguk. Ia memanggil Minho yang setia berdiri di dekatnya. Youngseon memerintahkan Minho untuk mengeluarkan buku cek miliknya dan sebuah pulpen mahal berlapis emas.

"Berapa lagi yang kau butuhkan?" Youngseon siap untuk menulis nominal uang dan menandatangani cek di tangannya.

Ahjung nyaris memekik senang. "Dua ratus lima puluh juta won. Bagaimana?"

Youngseon mengangguk dan menuliskan nominal yang disebutkan oleh Ahjung. Ia memberikan ceknya pada wanita pecinta uang itu yang diterima dengan senang hati. Ahjung memperhatikan nominalnya dan menggumam-gumam tidak jelas.

"Tapi…" Youngseon menatap tajam ke arah Ahjung, "kau tidak boleh menceritakan apapun kepada siapapun. Termasuk anakmu sendiri. Kau mengerti?"

Ahjung mengangguk.

Youngseon memperhatikan setiap sudut rumah berlantai dua yang terlihat sangat rapih dan semuanya tertata baik itu. Ia tersenyum kecil, begitu menebak siapa yang melakukan itu semua.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi. Besok, aku akan menyuruh anak buah ku untuk menjemput Huang Zitao."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao mengerjapkan matanya begitu sinar lampu klinik hewan masuk ke retina matanya. Ia menguap, lalu mengerjap kembali. Kemudian ia terdiam untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Ada suara asing masuk masuk ke indra pendengaran Zitao.

"Eum, yeah…" ia menjawab seadanya.

"Kalau begitu… kau bisa menyingkirkan kepalamu? Aku pegal."

"Ok—"

Zitao membelalakan matanya dan spontan ia menegakan tubuhnya. Zitao menoleh ke samping kanannya. Ia melihat laki-laki berkulit tan yang berstatus sebagai pelajar itu dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

Kai melihat jam tangannya, kemudian ia melirik Zitao sambil terkekeh. "Dua jam dua puluh menit empat belas detik. Kau bisa tidur lama juga dalam posisi seperti itu, yah?"

"Ya ampun! Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tidur semalaman dan aku tertidur di pundakmu. Maafkan aku. Kau pasti telat sekolah, yah? Kenapa tidak membangunkan ku?" Zitao mengibas-ngibas tangannya di depan wajah Kai.

"Tidak apa-apa," Kai tersenyum. "Kau terlihat lelah dan tidur sangat nyenyak."

Zitao menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya secara perlahan. "Jadi bagaimana keadaan anak anjing itu?"

"Dia mengalami patah tulang di kaki depan kirinya dan mengalami trauma."

"Aku akan merawatnya. Dia pasti anak anjing yang tersesat. Kalau begitu, terima kasih."

"Dia harus dirawat di sini dulu selama dua minggu. Aku sudah mengurus pembayarannya untuk dua minggu ke depan."

Zitao terdiam dan menatap Kai sambil mengangguk. Jelas Kai adalah anak orang kaya. Dia bersekolah di SMA _Gamseong _dan masuk dalam kelas _eksekutif_ yang terlihat dari garis biru di lengan bajunya. Jiyoung masuk ke kelas _regular_ dan itu saja sudah membuatnya ingin mati menguras keringat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang akan mengurus anak anjing itu nanti?"

Oh, iya benar juga!

Zitao melupakan fakta kalau ia tinggal bersama nenek sihir yang mungkin menjadikan anak anjing sebagai salah satu bahan ramuan mereka. Memasukannya ke penampungan anjing?— tidak, ide buruk. Anjing-anjing di penampungan tidak selalu dirawat dengan baik.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang merawatnya?" Zitao mengusulkan dengan tidak yakin.

"Aku?" Kai menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak yakin bisa mengurus anak anjing."

"Yasudah," Zitao melipat tangannya di depan dada, "biar aku saja yang merawatnya nanti. Tapi untuk menjenguk anak anjing itu, kau dan aku bergiliran bagaimana? Aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk bolak-balik dari rumah ke sini.

Berjalan kaki aku juga tidak akan kuat."

"Kau bisa mengandalkan uang jajanmu."

Zitao tersenyum kecil. "Aku pengangguran, aku tidak sekolah dan aku… yatim piatu. Kau masih tega padaku?"

"Kau berbohong, yah?"

Kai bukanlah orang yang mudah percaya dengan alasan manusia yang sok memelas seperti itu. Mungkin saja Zitao akan memorotinya dengan meminta uang kompensasi untuk merawat anak anjing itu.

Zitao tertawa renyah, "jika kau tidak percaya, kau bisa datang ke kuburan ayah ku yang masih basah."

Okay, sepertinya Zitao tidak berbohong.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu."

Lagi-lagi Zitao tertawa. Kali ini ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Kai. "Sudah-sudah, tidak apa-apa, kok.

Aku saja yang akan merawatnya nanti. Kau sudah cukup membantu, Kai.".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao tercegang begitu melihat sofa kesayangan ibunya sedang diangkut ke atas truck pengangkut barang. Ia buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumahnya dan dia semakin tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

TV LED keluaran terbaru, sofa mewah berwarna merah, dinding rumahnya yang berwarna putih sedang dipasangi _wallpaper,_ dan lain-lainnya. Dia sempat mengira kalau dia salah rumah kalau dia tidak melihat sosok Ahjung yang sedang mengarahkan tukang angkut barang.

Ia berinisiatif menghampiri wanita yang sepertinya baru saja mendapatkan uang dalam waktu singkat. Apa mungkin menjual saham yang tidak seberapa milik ayahnya?— entahlah.

"Kau baru pulang?" suara Ahjung yang bernada dingin mengarah kepadanya.

Zitao menghela nafasnya pelan dan berbalik menatap Ahjung.

"Ya, maafkan aku. Aku sibuk—"

"Sudah, sudah. Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu. Lebih baik kau mengemasi barang-barangmu. Besok kau harus segera pergi dari rumah ini."

Zitao terlonjak kaget, "apa?"

"Akan ada orang yang menjemputmu."

Demi Tuhan, Cho Ahjung itu manusia yang terbuat dari apa? Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan manusia seperti dia?

"…jangan berfikir aku menjualmu. Tapi orang itu berbaik hati memberikan aku uang ratusan juta won hanya untuk mengajakmu pergi bersamanya."

Zitao tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Seketika tubuhnya lemas. Dia dijual dengan harga ratusan juta won oleh ibu tirinya? Tuhan, dunia Zitao benar-benar sudah hancur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Paginya, sebuah mobil yang sama seperti kemarin tiba di rumah milik Ahjung.

Wajah Zitao pucat begitu melihat sebuah mobil mewah di halaman rumah. Ia sudah tahu kalau pria yang baru saja keluar dari mobil itu adalah orang yang ditugaskan untuk menjemputnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya, Tuhan…" Zitao menggumam.

Ia memperhatikan kamarnya yang sudah lebih dari cukup nyaman ini. Semua kenangan masa kecilnya bersama ibu yang benar-benar menyayanginya berada di sini. Langit mengutuk Cho Ahjung bersama Kang Jiyoung.

Ketukan pintu terdengar.

Zitao menggendong tas ransel dan kotak kardusnya lalu membuka pintu. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah senyum licik Ahjung yang terukir di bibirnya yang mengenakan lipstick baru berwarna merah maroon.

Mengerikan!

"_See ya, Huang Zitao~_" Ahjung memberikan kecupan kilat di pipi Zitao. Zitao merinding. "Jadi anak baik, _okay_?"

"Tolong, aku masih ingin tetap tinggal di sini. Aku memiliki banyak kenangan disini."

Ahjung menggerakan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri, "tidak bisa. Keberadaanmu di sini tidak membuat ku kaya raya dalam sekejap."

Zitao pasrah. Ia mendahului Ahjung ke ruang tamu. Di sana sudah ada Jiyoung yang lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya dan Choi Minho yang menanggapi segala kecerewetan Jiyoung dengan tenang.

Minho berdiri begitu melihat Zitao.

"Anda sebaiknya tidak perlu membawa barang-barang itu, semuanya sudah disiapkan."

Jiyoung ceikikan mendengar itu. Menurutnya Zitao sangat konyol.

"Tapi ini kenangan dari ibuku."

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu, mari ikut Saya."

Sekali lagi Zitao melirik Ahjung yang melambaikan tangannya dan Jiyoug yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil yang dikendarai Minho memasuki halaman rumah yang benar-benar luas. Zitao mendecak kagum. Ini masih halamannya dan rumahnya saja belum terlihat. Zitao berspekulasi, orang yang memiliki tempat tinggal sebesar ini adalah orang terkaya di Korea.

Pantas saja Ahjung bisa langsung mendapatkan ratusan juta won, karena 'menjualnya'.

Zitao yakin sekali, butuh waktu bermenit-menit jika berjalan kaki. Minho yang duduk di balik kemudi tersenyum kecil mendengar decakan kagum dari mulut Zitao.

"Paman, apa majikanmu orang yang jahat? Kenapa dia ingin membeliku dari Nyonya Cho?" Zitao bertanya lirih.

Minho tersenyum kecil, "dia orang yang sangat baik, Tuan. Alasannya akan Anda ketahui dari beliau. Saya tidak mempunyai wewenang untuk menjelaskannya."

"Apa aku akan dijadikan pembantu? Atau dijual pada orang Jepang? Menjadi budak… eum, seks?"

Minho menahan tawa. Zitao terlalu banyak menonton film.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. bukankah sudah saya katakan, tuan saya begitu baik."

"Bisa saja kau mengatakan baik, karena kau ingin membuatku tidak panik, kan?"

Minho hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Tidak lama kemudian, mobil yang ia kendarai berhenti di sebuah rumah besar berwarna putih. Di depan pintunya ada dua patung wanita yang terbuat dari keramik mahal.

Teras depannya berdiri empat tiang kokoh. _Totally_, pemilik rumah ini memiliki selera yang cukup bagus.

Dua orang pelayan membukakan pintu untuk Minho dan Zitao. Salah seorang pelayan pria menawarkan diri untuk membawa barang bawaan Zitao, tapi Zitao langsung menggeleng.

Minho menuntunnya menuju sebuah ruangan yang seperti ruang tamu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain enam _maid _yang berdiri dengan setia.

_Gosh!_ Kakinya terasa lemas dan dingiin, begitu alas kakinya seperti tidak berfungsi menahan dinginnya lantai marmer yang pasti sangat mahal itu. Zitao tidak berani untuk duduk, meskipun Minho sudah menyuruhnya untuk duduk.

Ia memperhatikan sekeliling ruang tamu yang luasnya melebihi rumahnya. Ada lamu kristal yang menggantung (Zitao tidak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana jika lampu itu jatuh dan tepat mengenai kepalanya).

Sepuluh menit kemudian, terdengar ketukan sepatu yang menggema manuju ruang tamu dari arah belakang Zitao. Ia tidak berani untuk menoleh, dan mau tidak mau Minho memaksanya. Zitao menutup matanya dan memeluk erat kardus di tangannya.

"Bukalah matamu dan jangan takut."

Minho menyenggol lengannya.

Perlahan-lahan Zitao membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap, lalu akhirnya ia terbelalak mengetahui siapa majikan dari pria tampan yang sepertinya ajudan pria tua di hadapannya.

"Kakek?" Zitao terlihat tidak yakin, melihat Youngseon yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah orang kaya. Awal pertemuan Youngseon hanya mengenakan pakaian sederhana dan sekarang ia mengenakan jas mahal berwarna putih yang senada dengan celana dan sepatunya; cukup nyentrik.

"Apa kabar Huang Zitao?"

Tangan Zitao begitu lemas dan astaga, jari-jarinya gemetaran.

"Kakek, maafkan kami ter—

lambat…"

Tiga orang pemuda di belakang Youngseon langsung tercengang melihat kehadiran Zitao di dalam rumah mereka. Sama halnya dengan Zitao.

Tangannya menjatuhkan kardus yang sedari tadi ia peluk, sehingga sebuah figura berisi sebuah foto wanita keluar dan barang-barang lainnya juga ikut berserakan.

"Huang Zitao!" Kai memekik begitu otaknya selesai mencari nama pemuda dengan mata panda di hadapannya.

Zitao bergumam nama Kai dengan pelan, sampai-sampai tidak bersuara.

Ya Tuhan!

Apa mungkin Joonmyeon, Kai dan pria berwajah dingin itu adalah cucu Kakek Youngseon?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuos~~~~**

***Maaf, rencana Ming pengen update chocolate! Tapi, pas Ming mau lihat jalan cerita chocolate, itu FF sudah tak menunjukan kehadirannya T…T well, FF Ming sudah dua hilang dalam satu bulan.**

****untuk re-post Deadly Passion, maaf… sepertinya tidak bisa. Ming tidak berani karena ada author yang sudah memiliki tema sama. Ming gak mau dikira plagiat T…T**

*****Maaf, aku belum bisa kasih moment KT di sini. Mereka berdua memang harus masuk secara perlahan-lahan #eaakkz (apanya yang masuk secara perlahan?) haha~**

****** Next update X-Love!**

**Wo ai nimen~**

**Baby MingA**


	3. Trouble

**-To Delight**-

**Addapted from '****Sindelella wa ne myeong-eo gisa'**

**(Cinderella dan 4 Kesatria)**

** BaekMyo**

_**(It's, Yaoi_Don't like don't read)**_

**#Well, hellow~ padahal niatan awalnya mau update X Love, tapi mendadak otak mencong ke FF ini. Haha~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris melipat tangannya di depan dada dan dia bersandar pada pintu kamar Zitao. Matanya terpejam menghayati lagu dari band favoritnya— One Ok Rock melalui _headset_ yang tersambung dengan Ipod miliknya

Tepat setelah _The Beginning_ berakhir, Zitao muncul dengan Joonmyeon. Kedua pemuda yang ia ketahui sebagai kekasih itu sontak menghentikan tawanya dan memandang heran Kris yang sepertinya menunggu si pemilik kamar yang baru.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," ucapnya datar. Ia menatap tajam Zitao.

Joonmyeon memandang Kris dengan dingin, "kalau tidak penting tidak usah."

"Ini penting!"

"Apa?" Joonmyeon sedikit kesal dengan manusia yang berstatus adiknya itu, "masalah tentang aku dan Yixing lagi? Dengar, yah," ia kemudian merangkul Zitao yang hanya diam saja. "Dia tidak ada kaitannya dengan masalah aku dan Yixing."

"Joonmyeon hyeong," Zitao mencoba melerai pertengkaran saudara itu. "Sudahlah, aku dan dia hanya akan berbicara sebentar saja," Zitao tersenyum, "aku tidak akan kenapa-napa, kok."

Joonmyeon memandang Zitao. Ia melunak setelah melihat senyum Zitao yang manis. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Kris yang memandang mereka berdua tidak suka. Joonmyeon maju selangkah dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga si pirang itu,

"…dengar," ia berbisik. "Aku tahu kau menyukai Yixing. Kenapa kau tidak mengambilnya saja? Jangan-jangan bawa Zitao. Kau mengerti?"

Zitao merasa jengah dengan suasana menegangkan yang berasal dari dua pemuda yang memiliki ikatan darah itu. Ia memutuskan untuk menjauhkan Joonmyeon dan Kris dan berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka sambil berkacak pinggang.

Ia menghadap Joonmyeon dan membelakangi Kris.

"Hyeong, lebih baik kau tidur saja dan besok harus bersekolah," titahnya pada Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menatap sengit Kris sebelum akhirnya ia pergi menuju kamarnya yag berada di lantai bawah tepat berada di sebelah kamar Kai. Setelah merasa Joonmyeon sudah tak terlihat, Zitao berbalik menghadap Kris dan menghela nafasnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Kris tak mengubah tatapannya yang tajam terhadap Zitao. Ia memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam celana yang ia kenakan. Kris maju selangkah dan sedikit membungkukan badannya.

Wajahnya tepat di hadapan wajah Zitao yang berjarak kurang dari lima belas senti.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan…" wajahnya semakin mendekat dan Zitao merasa tidak masalah dengan itu, "…meskipun semua orang di rumah ini menyayangimu

pengecualian untuk ku," ia memberikan senyum sinis.

Kris menunjuk kening Zitao.

"Jangan berharap kau bisa hidup tenang Zitao."

Kris menjauhkan wajahnya dan senyumnya berumah menjadi senyum meremehkan ketika hanya melihat Zitao yang terdiam. Tapi Zitao malah mengulas senyum manis dan sontak membuat Kris terperangah.

"Aku tahu pasti akan banyak yang membenciku ketika aku menginjakan kaki di sini.

Hal-hal mewah yang aku dapatkan dalam sekejap mata seperti ini pasti akan banyak yang iri padaku dan mencari cara untuk menjatuhkan aku bagaimanapun caranya. Tapi Kris…"

Zitao menatap Kris sambil tersenyum. Kris terkesiap ketika manik hitamnya menatapnya secara langsung.

"…tapi aku sudah menyiapkan mental ku. Lagipula, ini tidak seberapa. Iya, kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Gamseong High School**— begitulah tulisan yang Zitao baca di depan pintu gerbang sekolah ternama di Korea Selatan itu. Ia melihat banyak mobil-mobil mewah yang terparkir di beberapa parkiran sekolah yang luasnya melebihi lapangan sepakbola. Banyak pria berseragam hitam seperti _bodyguard_ di setiap sudut sekolah. Wajar saja, yang bersekolah di sini adalah orang-orang dari para jetsetter dan anak dari orang penting Negara.

"Aku tidak menyangka aku bisa menginjakan kaki ku di sini," gumam Zitao. "Aku tidak bisa melihat ruang kelas ku," Zitao menyipitkan matanya seperti sedang memperjelas objek yang buram, "aku pernah mendengar cerita Jiyoung kalau SMA Gamseong sangat besar dan mewah.

Ternyata lebih mewah dari yang aku kira. Ini besar sekali! Bagaimana kalau aku tersesat? Hantunya pasti banyak, kan?"

Minho tertawa kecil, "Anda tidak akan tersesat."

"Ah, benar juga!" Zitao mendongak menatap Minho yang sialnya lebih tinggi, "Ahjussi sampai disini aja. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Bukankah Anda takut tersesat?"

Zitao mendecak, "bukankah Ahjussi sendiri yang bilang kalau aku tidak akan tersesat?"

Minho diam sebentar kemudian ia mengangguk patuh. "Baiklah. Tapi jika Anda kebingungan, hubungi Saya di ponsel Anda. Kontak Saya berada pada nomor dua panggilan cepat."

Zitao seperti berpikir. Ah, iya dia baru ingat kalau ada ponsel keluaran terbaru yang tadi pagi ia temukan di meja belajar dengan note kecil yang mengatakan kalau ponsel itu miliknya dan harus dibawa saat sekolah ataupun kemanapun ia pergi.

"Oke," ia membalik badannya dan mulai berlari kecil. Zitao menoleh ke belakang dan melambaikan tangannya pada Minho dan berteriak, "aku akan menelponmu saat aku tersesat!" kemudian ia tertawa, "…tapi saat aku bisa menggunakan ponselnya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit ia mencari dimana kelasnya dan hasilnya sia-sia. Dia tidak tahu dimana kelasnya dan bahkan di kelas berapa yang akan dia masuki— dia bodoh karena lupa menanyakannya. Mengingat kata-kata Minho, telpon saja kalau tersesat.

Ah, iya benar juga!

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana.

"Oi, Huang Zitao!"

Sebuah suara melengking mengalihkan perhatian Zitao.

Suara yang tidak asing dan membuat alat pendengaran Zitao terasa ingin pecah. Suara milik adik tirina yang menyebalkan— Kang Jiyoung.

Gara-gara pusing dengan kata 'tersesat', Zitao sampai lupa kalau Jiyoung bersekolah disini. Zitao menoleh dan diam. Jiyoung mengenakan seragam dengan garis hijau dan dasi berwarna hijau yang menandakan kalau ia adalah siswi dari kelas regular.

Jiyoung sedang sendirian tanpa temannya. Ia melangkah dengan angkuh ke arah Zitao sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Wow! Hebat juga orang yang membelimu bisa menyekolahkanmu di sini," remehnya. Ia menatap kakak tiri di depannya seperti orang rendahan, "berapa dia membayarmu, huh?"

Zitao hanya diam.

"Tadi pagi ada pembantu baru datang. Masakannya lezat dan yang pasti tidak membuatku sakit perut."

Jiyoung memperhatikan penampilan Zitao kemudian ia tersentak begitu melihat garis biru dan dasi Zitao yang berwarna biru. Matanya melotot tak percaya— terkejut.

"Katakan kepadaku," ia mendesis, "dengan siapa kau tinggal, huh?"

Zitao menghela nafasnya, "bukan dengan siapa-siapa. Hanya pria tua seperti yang kau katakan," ia menjawab santai.

Jiyoung nyaris pingsan. Tentu bukan orang biasa yang bisa memasukan Zitao dengan mudah kedalam kelas _eksekutif_ dalam waktu dua hari. Meskipun punya banyak uang, hanya orang yang memiliki status sosial sangat tinggi dan koneksi juga. Masuk kelas regular saja susah, apalagi eksekutif?

"Kakek yang memberikannya," lanjut Zitao kalem.

Jiyoung menganga, dia nyaris susah bernafas.

"Kau tidak punya uang dan kau tidak punya kerabat yang kaya! Kau hanya dibeli oleh seorang pria tua yang kebetulan kaya!" Jiyoung menjerit. "Kakek siapa, hah?!"

Zitao nyaris muntah melihat keegoisan Jiyoung begitu melihat ada orang yang melebihinya.

"Mama mu tidak cerita? Aku sekarang tinggal dengan Kim Youngseon pemilik Gamseong Group. Masuk ke dalam kehidupan mewah, makan makanan enak. Kau heran? Aku juga sama herannya denganmu. Tapi bukannya kau seharusnya senang aku tidak berada lagi di rumah?

Kalian bisa menikmati harta peninggalan ayah ku yang ternyata jumlahnya tidak sedikit juga."

Jiyoung ingin mencakar wajah Zitao yang masih bertingkah sok polos. Ia menggenggam tangannya untuk meredam emosi. "Kim Youngseon…

Kau berbohong, kan? Kau tidak mungkin bisa tinggal dengan keluarga sekaya itu!"

Zitao rasanya ingin segera pergi ke kelasnya. Dia muak, dia tidak sabar lagi mendudukan pantatnya di bangku sekolah yang katanya sangat sangat mewah dan membuat betah tidak seperti sekolah pada umumnya.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku juga tidak tahu. Tanyakan saja pada mama mu karena ini adalah ulahnya juga. Dia mendapatkan uang banyak karena memberikanku pada kakek. Aku juga tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Kau lelaki murahan! Mulut besar!"

Jiyoung hendak mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar Zitao, tapi gerakannya terhenti begitu melihat salah satu guru yang kebetulan lewat menghampiri mereka. Jiyoung membungkuk hormat pada guru yang mengenakan kemeja berwarna _fade yellow_ dan celana bahan serta sepatu pantofel hial mengkilat itu.

"Selamat pagi, Park Songsaenim."

Zitao memperhatikan Jiyoung. Ternyata Jiyoung menjadi anak yang sopan dan baik jika di sekolah.

"Ya," respondnya. Ia menoleh pada Zitao, "kau siapa? Seragam mu milik sekolah kami, bukan?"

"Dia kakak ku!" sambar Jiyoung, "kakak tiriku lebih tepatnya."

Zitao mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Jiyoung.

"Saya Huang Zitao dan murid baru di sini."

Guru itu menjetikan jarinya, "ah, iya! Kau murid baru yang mendapat rekomendasi khusus dari Presdir Kim." Ia mengulurkan tangannya, "perkenalkan, aku Park Jungsoo. Aku adalah wali kelasmu."

Jiyoung tidak terima dengan keramahan yang diberikan oleh guru yang biasanya galak itu.

"Dia pergi dan membuat mama ku khawatir."

Jungsoo mengangguk faham, "orang tua akan selalu khawatir jika anaknya tidak dalam pengawasannya. Bukan begitu?" ia melirik Zitao.

Zitao tersenyum kecil.

Sebenarnya hatinya berteriak, **'mana mungkin nenek sihir itu mengkhawatirkan diriku?'**

"Nah, Tuan Huang, sebentar lagi kelas dimulai. Ayo, bersama ke kelas," ajaknya ramah.

Zitao mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia mulai melangkah menjauh dan Jiyoung di belakangnya menyumpahinya, mengolok-ngoloknya. Demi Tuhan! Dia benar-benar kesal dengan Zitao! Sepulang sekolah, ia butuh penjelasan dari mama nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nilai raport mu bagus juga. Aku sudah melihatnya dan itu benar-benar sempurna."

"Terima kasih. Tapi Saya yakin, itu tidak akan berarti jika saingan Saya nanti adalah para pewaris dari perusahaan besar. Iya, kan?" Zitao mencoba berbasa-basi.

Guru yang memiliki senyum seperti malaikat itu tertawa kecil.

"Orang luar selalu mengira di sekolah ini semuanya dimanjakan dengan fasilitas mewah dan kekayaan. Tapi mereka tidak mengerti persaiangan yang ada di sekolah ini. Di sini semuanya pintar, karena faktor keluarga dan keharusan mereka untuk melanjutkan bisnis keluarga.

Kau tidak boleh mengecewakan Presdir yang sepertinya sangat membanggakanmu."

"Oh, benarkah? Aku jadi tidak percaya diri. Tapi…" Zitao menoleh pada Jungsoo, "jika semuanya disini pintar untuk bisnis keluarga, maka aku akan pintar agar kakek bahagia. Iya, kan?"

Jungsoo tersenyum kecil, "memangnya kau tidak punya bisnis keluarga?"

Zitao menggeleng, "aku tidak punya keluarga… Ibuku sudah meninggal. Tapi dengan baik hati, kakek mengadopsi ku."

"Presdir sangat bahagia begitu menceritakan tentangmu. Pasti kau sangat special."

Pipi Zitao bersemu merah. Ia merasa tersanjung dan sebelumnya tidak pernah ada yang bahagia ketika menceritakan tentangnya selain ibunya yang sudah meninggal tentunya.

Mereka memasuki lift dan mereka keluar begitu sudah di lantai tiga. Jungsoo menjelaskan banyak tentang SMA Gamseong.

Guru yang diketahui mengajar MTK itu membuka pintu kelas dan hembusan udara dingin dari pendingin ruangan menyapa dan ada aroma lemon.

Ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk, ia nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia rasa ini bukan di sekolah, ini berada di suatu tempat seperti _meeting room_ yang mewah. TV Plasma yang besar, _projector,_ empat pendingin ruangan, dan ada beberapa yang Zitao tidak mengerti. Bahkan setiap siswanya memiliki laptop tersendiri di meja mereka. Ya Tuhan!

Suasana kelas hening dan tertib. Jungsoo masuk ke kelas dan Zitao mengikutinya di belakang. Begitu Jungsoo berdiri di depan kelas, Zitao berdiri di sampingnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas yang muridnya tidak lebih dari dua puluh lima orang itu dan ada dua bangku kosong. Satu di barisan pertama paling pojok belakang, dan satu lagi barisan kedua di nomor dua.

"Yo! _Good morning everybody! _Sepertinya kalian sudah mendengar desas-desus tentang murid baru, iyakan? Nah, ini dia. Namanya Huang Zitao. Semoga kalian menjadi teman yang akrab."

Zitao membungkukan badannya, "namaku Huang Zitao. Salam kenal."

"Kau duduk di belakang Yuna— Seo Yuna!"

Perempuan yang merasa namaya terpanggil angkat tangan. Ia menoleh pada Zitao lalu tersenyum. Ia memberikan senyuman seperti seseorang yang sudah lama kenal dengan Zitao.

"Nah, Zitao, kau duduk di belakangnya."

.

.

.

Yuna memutar posisi duduknya menghadap Zitao begitu Jungsoo keluar dari kelas dan menunggu pergantian pelajaran. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk meja Zitao, sehingga pemuda bermata panda itu menoleh dari buku catatannya dan perhatiannya teralih pada Yuna yang berada di depannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi."

Zitao mengerenyitkan keningnya. "Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"Kau lupa?" Yuna menghela nafasnya, "aku yang saat itu bertemu denganmu di bar bersama Kris, Joonmyeon, Kai dan Yixing."

"Oh!"

Zitao tidak percaya. Yuna tampak berbeda sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu. Kali ini, gadis itu terlihat lebih manis dengan pita berwarna merah muda yang menghiasi rambut coklatnya yang terurai.

Sejenak Zitao memperhatikan Yuna. Gadis itu sepertinya baik dan dia berharap, Yuna tidak akan sombong padanya karena Ia adalah orang kaya. Lagipula, Seo Yuna sepertinya berteman baik dengan para pangeran Gamseong.

Baru Zitao akan bersuara, pintu kelas terbuka dengan kasar. Semuanya menoleh ke arah pintu dan detik itu juga kelas menjadi hening. Semuanya mengatupkan mulut mereka rapat-rapat dan menahan nafas untuk beberapa saat.

"Kris!"

Yuna memanggil Kris dengan nyaring. Ia hanya ditatap sekilas oleh orang yang dia panggil dan kemudian diacuhkan, karena pemuda itu melewati mereka begitu saja dan berjalan menuju bangkunya yang ada di pojok belakang.

Kris menolehkan pandangannya pada Zitao. Zitao dan Kris bertemu pandang. Mata tajam milik Kris menatap Zitao seolah-olah Zitao adalah seekor tikus yang siap diterkam.

"Mulai hari ini Zitao akan sekelas dengan kita." Yuna kembali bersuara meskipun pada akhirnya Kris tetap mengacuhkannya.

Kris masih tidak menjawab dan Ia lebih memilih mendudukan pantatnya pada kursinya. Zitao melihat Kris siap-siap akan tidur, karena pemuda Wu itu langsung menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas meja dan tidak ada pergerakan lagi.

"Dia tidur?" gumam Zitao.

Yuna mengangguk dan menghela nafasnya, "dia selalu seperti itu. Datang telat dan tidur. Tolong dimaklumi."

Zitao mengangguk.

"Dia itu sebenarnya pemalu dan begitu manis. Iya, kan?"

Apanya yang pemalu dan manis? – Yuna benar-benar…

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba terbersit kata-kata Kakek Youngseon kemarin di taman sebelum makan malam. Kakek ingin Zitao mengawasi cucu-cucunya. Awalnya Zitao berpikir, apa yang dikhawatirkan kakek dari cucu-cucunya? Mereka terlihat biasa saja. Tapi, setelah dilihat lebih jauh…

"Kris mengkhawatirkan," ia tanpa sudar menggumamkan isi pikirannya.

Yuna melirik Zitao yang masih focus menatap Kris.

"Kau berbicara sesuatu?"

Zitao tertawa garing, "ahaha… tidak apa-apa, kok."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Setelah memberi salam dan guru keluar, murid-murid langsung keluar dengan tertib dari kelas dan ada juga yang menghampiri mejanya. Zitao menghela nafas dan hendak memasukan bukunya ke dalam tas, tetapi Ia terhenti begitu melihat Kris di mejanya yang tak merubah posisi dari awal ia datang.

Kris benar-benar tidur.

"Zitao, kau mau ke kantin?" Yuna sudah berada di sampingnya lengkap dengan senyum khasnya.

"Ah, iya."

Zitao tersenyum tipis. Suasana sekolahnya yang dulu dan sekarang benar-benar berbeda. Dulu, murid-murid di sekolahnya yang lama akan berlomba-lomba ke kantin dan tidak sesantai ini. Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir, ia lebih menyukai sekolahnya yang berisik.

Kantin ada di lantai dasar. Zitao mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan meyakini dirinya kalau ia masih berada di lingkungan sekolah dan Yuna tidak membawanya ke restaurant mewah. Oke, Zitao… kau tidak perlu kaget dengan segala kemewahan yang ada di hadapanmu.

Tapi tunggu.

Zitao mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin dengan perasaan cemas dan beberapa saat kemudian ia bisa bernafas lega. Yuna yang berdiri di sampingnya memandang tingkah aneh Zitao.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau kenal dengan Kang Jiyoung?"

"Kang Jiyoung? Siapa?"

"Adik kelas dari kelas regular."

Yuna ber-oh, sambil meangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia melangkahkan kembali kakinya dan Zitao masih setia berada di sampingnya.

"Dia tidak akan ada di sini. Ini kantin khusus kelas _eksekutif_."

Zitao bernafas lega. "Oh, benarkah?"

"Kelas regular itu untuk orang-orang miskin…"

Miskin apanya?— Zitao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau mau menggunakan kantin dan fasilitas lainnya, murid-murid harus menyumbangkan lima belas juta won perbulan. Murid kelas regular tidak akan mampu membawayarnya.

"Lima belas juta?" Zitao memekik.

Ya Tuhan, padahal dia sudah bertekad untuk tidak terkejut dengan hal-hal yang di dengar atau didepannya… mendengar lima belas juta perbulan… bagaimana bisa Zitao mendapatkannya? Ia lebih baik makan di kedai ramen dengan lima belas juta itu— bisa untuk bertahun-tahun.

"Lima belas juta… Ah, Yuna-_ya_, sepertinya aku tidak bisa makan di sini. Aku akan kembali ke kelas. Kalau mau kau bisa makan di sini sendiri. Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu, jika kau ingin tahu."

Yuna menahan tawanya. Ia menahan tangan Zitao yang hendak pergi.

"Bukannya kau adalah tanggung jawab Presdire? Kau mendapat rekomendasi dan dengan begitu, kau bisa bebas menggunakan apapun di sini," jelas Yuna.

Zitao mematung— _shocked_.

Zitao tidak menyadari kalau Joonmyeon berada di belakangnya dan dia baru sadar, ketika Joonmyeon mengalungkan lengannya pada lehernya dari belakang. Joonmyeon tersenyum hangat membuat jantung Zitao berdetak cepat.

"Kenapa pacar ku mematung, huh?"

Kata 'pacar' dengan lancar keluar begitu saja dari bibir Joonmyeon, membuat suasana kantin mendadak riuh. Zitao tidak terlalu peka dengan sekitarnya dan dia menyingkirkan tangan Joonmyeon kemudian berbalik. Joonmyeon masih menunjukan senyum malaikatnya dan itu sedikit membuat Zitao _blushing_.

"Ah, pacarku sepertinya sedang dalam _mood _yang buruk," Joonmyeon memasang ekspresi yang sedih dibuat-buat. Sepertinya, anak tertua itu sangat suka bermain drama.

Zitao akhirnya menyadari kalau dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian. Aura gelap tiba-tiba melingkupinya dan itu membuatnya sedikit merinding. Beda dengan Zitao, Joonmyeon malah mengabaikannya dan dia merangkul Zitao dengan mesra.

"Aku lapar~" Joonmyeon mengelus-ngelus perutnya.

"Joonmyeon, kau menganggu acara makanku dengan Zitao!" Yuna merajuk tidak terima pada Joonmyeon yang seenaknya datang dan 'merebut' Zitao.

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut dengan kalian."

.

Joonmyeon dengan seenak jidatnya memesan makanan Jepang yang tidak pernah Zitao ketahui sebelumnya. Padahal yang Zitao inginkan hanyalah _bibimbap_ dan susu strawberry saja.

Zitao memotong makanan asing baginya yang bernama _Cherry Blossom Steak_. Rasa jahe yang diparut serta potongan bawang menjadi rasa paling tajam dilidahnya.

"Ini enak!"

"Tentu saja enak. Kau suka?"

Zitao kembali menyendokan potongan daging _steak_ itu ke dalam mulutnya lalu mengangguk. "Aku suka!"

"Oh, iya… pulang sekolah kau ada waktu?" Tanya Yuna.

Zitao menggeleng. "Aku ada janji dengan Kai akan ke dokter hewan."

Yuna mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya dengan sedotan dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zitao, "dokter hewan? Padahal aku dan Joonmyeon ingin mengajakmu berbelanja."

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa!" Joonmyeon merangkul Zitao dan menempelkan kepala mereka. Zitao mengaduh kesakitas sementara Joonmyeon tidak peduli. "Pacar ku adalah orang yang baik hati. Itulah alas an kenapa aku mencintainya~"

Yuna memandang jijik Joonmyeon yang terlihat seperti orang mabuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Zitao…" Joonmyeon menatap Zitao dalam jarak dekat. "Ada yang tertinggal."

Tanpa basa-basi, Joonmyeon menempelkan bibirnya pada Zitao hingga seluruh orang yang berada di kantin yang melihat mereka menahan nafas. Zitao membelalakan matanya dan langsung membeku.

Yuna yang berada di depan mereka berdua melotot tidak percaya.

Joonmyeon mabuk… Joonmyeon gila…

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Joonmyeon menjauhkan wajahnya dan mendesah kecewa. Ia memutar posisi duduknya hingga Ia bisa tahu siapa yang menganggu kesenangannya.

Suasana hening dan mencekam. Zitao sampai susah untuk bernafas begitu melihat tatapan beringas Kris yang mengarah pada Joonmyeon. Tapi, hatinya mendadak sakit begitu Ia melihat Yixing yang tengah memandangnya dengan sedih.

Hebat. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Kami ciuman," jawab Joonmyeon enteng.

Kris mengepalkan tangannya bersiap untuk melayangkan tinju pada pada Joonmyeon, tapi Yixing dengan cepat menahan tangannya.

"Jangan," ucap Yixing lemah.

"Kau patuh pada dia? Hahahaha… lucu sekali adik ku ini." Joonmyeon memandang Yixing seolah-olah ia jijik.

Zitao merasa semuanya berputar-putar. Joonmyeon-Yixing-Kris… cinta… ah, sial. Ia tidak mengerti apapun di sini. Seseorang, tolong keluarkan dia dari posisi yang dia tidak tahu kenapa dia berada di sini.

"Eh, kenapa Yixing dari kelas regular berada di sini?"

Zitao melirik dasi yang dikenakan Yixing. Benar juga, hijau berarti kelas regular. Zitao kembali melihat wajah Yixing yang sudah pucat dan sudah mulai basah dengan air mata. Memprihatinkan sekali. Ternyata cinta bisa seperti ini.

"Aku… aku akan pergi. Lagipula, kantin kelas ku masih cukup enak."

Kris menahan tangan Yixing, "tidak. Kita tetap di sini." Nada suara Kris benar-benar dingin.

Beberapa saat suasana hening.

Yuna yang tadi terlihat riang dan sedikit cerewet, kini hanya diam. Sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa dengan kekacauan yang dilakukan dengan Kris dan Joonmyeon.

"Wah, ternyata semuanya sudah berkumpul, yah!~"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar riang berhasil memecahkan keheningan. Semuanya menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan mereka semua mendapati Kai yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Ia masuk ke kantin dan ikut berkumpul dengan para senior-nya.

"Ada Yixing-_hyeong_ juga. Wah, kalian semua sepertinya sedang seru."

Yuna ingin sekali melemparkan kursi ke arah Kai karena tidak bisa membaca situasi. Kai mengambil makanan di atas meja dan memakannya tanpa izin. Semua orang kini tertuju padanya.

"Zitao, kau pernah mencoba ini?" Kai menunjuk _teriyaki_ milik Joonmyeon yang dijawab dengan gelengan dari Zitao. "Kau harus mencobanya. Ini enak. Iya, kan?" kali ini Kai menyikut lengan Kris.

"Kau sudah makan Yuna?— ah, aku lupa. Yuna naik empat kilo dan dia pasti sedang _diet_ ketat." Kai tertawa.

Zitao diam-diam tersenyum tipis dan kali ini bisa bernafas dengan lancar. Kai hebat bisa mencairkan suasana dengan tingkah kekanakannya yang blak-blakan.

"Zi, nanti kita jadi menjenguk anak anjing itu, kan?" kali ini Kai duduk di samping Zitao lalu menempel padanya.

"Ya," hanya itu jawaban dari Zitao.

Kai menoleh pada Kris yang masih memasang wajah dingin dan seramnya.

"_Ge_, kau kenapa berwajah seperti itu? Kau kebelet _poop_? Aku jadi takut~" Kai memeluk Zitao yang disambut dengan plototan dari Joonmyeon.

Kris mendengus lalu menarik Yixing keluar dari kantin. Joonmyeon melihatnya dengan tatapan datar sampai punggung Yixing yang menghilang di balik tembok.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suasana kembali kondusif. Semuanya kembali sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka sebelumnya. Kai tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengajak makan Zitao di halaman sekolah, dan dia lebih memilih memakan makanan sisa dari Yuna, Zitao dan Joonmyeon.

"Ngomong-ngomong, besok libur, kan?" Tanya Yuna.

Dua orang bermarga Kim mengangguk.

"Padahal aku baru masuk sehari," keluh Zitao.

Kai menepuk-nepuk punggung Zitao.

"Biar Zitao tidak sedih, bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah kita ke Hongkong?" usul Kai.

Yuna mengangguk antusias. "Ya! Ya! Kita ke _Disneyland_!"

"Eum, Kai… bukannya kita akan menjenguk anak anjing itu di klinik?"

"Kita suruh Minho _hyeong _saja. Iya, kan?" Kai melirik Joonmyeon.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menelpon Minho _hyeong_ agar menyiapkan pesawat pribadi ku."

MEREKA TIDAK SERIUSKAN?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuos~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#Hi, lama tidak berjumpa :v ehehe… maaf yang diupdate malah FF ini :3 oh, iya… untuk moment KT, masih rada entar yaw :3 paling chap depan :3 btw, ganti penname tapi masih boleh kok manggil Ming :v**

**Maaf boring emang karena Ming lagi banyak tugas dan ngetiknya lewat hape. Gak ada cek ulang tadi T…T maaf typos yang menganggu dan bahkan alur ceritanya yang amburadul. Maaf yah… maaf…**

***NB : untuk X-Love, aku gak tau kapan update. Takutnya gak update lagi :v **

****Untuk yang bilang FF ini mirip dengan salah satu FF YunJae, maaf yapphh~~ kami memiliki saduran buku yang sama, tapi kami memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menulisnya. Hehe… oke, yak… **

**Wo ai nimen~~**

**Xiexie :***


	4. Chapter 4

Zitao sudah memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk mengisi waktu liburannya besok yang dipastikan akan membosankan. _Well_, bukannya Zitao tidak suka dengan kehidupan mewahnya. Tapi, Zitao juga merasa tidak enak menikmati fasilitas mewah gratis itu tanpa ada sedikit usaha. Setidaknya, dia harus bisa menghasilkan uang jajan sendiri karena tidak enak juga terus-terusan mendapatkan uang jajan dari kantung tebal Kakek.

"Tuan bilang mau bekerja?"

Zitao mengangguk, "ya. Aku tidak enak hati pada kakek karena hanya menikmati uangnya saja tanpa adanya sedikit usaha untuk diriku sendiri."

"Tapi tuan besar bilang—"

"Aku tidak ingin bermalas-malasan dan terlena dengan semua yang kudapatkan."

"Tuan boleh bermalas-malasan, kok."

Zitao menghela nafasnya kasar, "biar ku perjelas prinsip ku, _segala sesuatu yang datang secara tiba-tiba, bisa juga hilang dengan tiba-tiba_. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Minho sempat tertegun. "Kalau begitu Saya akan menunggu Tuan dan mengantar-jemput Tuan bekerja."

Zitao tertawa garing, "aku bukan anak TK."

"Tapi Saya ini pengawal pribadi Tuan dan tuan besar menyuruh Saya menjaga Tuan."

Zitao merasa tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Minho. Ia akhirnya menyerah dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Minho mengikutinya lalu duduk di belakang kemudi. Ia menyalakan mesin mobil lalu melirik Zitao dari spion.

"Apa sekolah Anda menyenangkan?" Tanya Minho.

Zitao menggedikan bahunya, "yah, begitulah. Hari pertama dengan keterkejutan dan kekaguman. Kantin mewah dengan makanan yang sehat dan fasilitas yang canggih."

Minho terkikik. "Tapi wajah Tuan sepertinya murung. Apa ada yang menganggu?"

Untuk beberapa saat Zitao berpikir kalau Minho seorang pembaca ahli wajah. Tapi detik berikutnya ia sadar kalau Minho hanya pengawal dan supir pribadi saja. Hanya saja, pria itu terlalu peka dengan sekitarnya.

"Tidak ada," Zitao tersenyum tipis, "siapa yang mau mengangguku yang membawa nama-nama pemilik _Gamseong Group_?"

Minho bisa melihat mimic Zitao berubah. Ia tahu ada masalah yang dihadapi bocah itu. Tapi dia tahu batasannya. Ada kalanya sebuah peristiwa tidak bisa diceritakan terhadap orang lain.

Tidak ada lagi yang berbicara. Zitao sibuk dengan jalanan di luar dan Minho focus menyetir.

"Restoran di depan dengan lampion itu. Aku akan melamar kerja disitu."

Minho menuju arah yang ditunjukan Zitao. Dengan hati-hati ia memarkirkan mobilnya.

Dengan lincah, Zitao keluar dari mobil. Wajahnya sedikit tegang dan Nampak begitu bersemangat. Wajah sedihnya menguap begitu saja. Minho memperhatikan sekitar. Lokasi restoran China ini tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah dan tidak terlalu jauh juga dari sekolah. Cukup strategis.

"_Ahjussi _pulang saja, _okay_? Jangan menungguku." Zitao mengacungkan jempolnya lalu memberikan sebuah _wink_.

"Ok!"

"Janji?"

"Janji pria."

Dengan semangat, Zitao masuk ke dalam restoran. Minho tersenyum kecil melihat Zitao yang tampak begitu bersemangat. Sudah lama sekali dia— Minho tidak mendapatkan warna dalam hidupnya.

Minho menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran jok mobil.

Tentu saja dia tidak akan pulang.

Ingin gajinya dipotong selama setahun?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keberuntungan untuk Zitao. Ia deterima pelayan di restoran _Chinesse_ ini. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menjadi pelayan. Ia pernah menjadi pelayan di kedai ramen milik Tuan Ahn. Tentu saja lebih banyak pelanggan di restaurant ini daripada di tempat kerjanya dulu. Panggilan selalu bersahut-sahutan, seperti :

"Pelayan, satu Dimsum!"

"Satu teh hangat!"

"Tolong bawakan aku saus!"

.

.

Zitao melepaskan dasi kupupu-kupunya lalu meluruskan kakinya. Punggungnya bersandar pada loker. Tidak ada siapapun di ruangan ini. Hanya ada dirinya saja. Pekerja lainnya sudah pulang karena sudah tiga puluh menit yang lalu restoran tutup dan sialnya Zitao yang harus membereskan meja-meja dan kursi-kursi yang kotor dan berantakan. Ia tidak tahu mereka sengaja atau tidak dengan anak baru seperti dirinya.

"Huft…"

Zitao beranjak. Ia membuka lokernya lalu mengganti seragam kerjanya dengan seragam sekolahnya tadi siang. Tubuhnya terasa sangat-sangat pegal dan matanya mengantuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao berjalan dengan tertatih dengan wajah kusut. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak begitu melihat Minho bersandar di mobil dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada.

Minho baru datang atau… dia sengaja menunggunya?— tidak mungkin. Zitao berjam-jam di restoran tentu saja pria itu tidak akan betah menunggunya.

_Aih…_ kenapa jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika memikirkan Minho menuggu atau menjemputnya?

Minho menoleh ke arah Zitao yang kembali berjalan ke arahnya. Pria itu melepas kacamata hitamnya lalu memberikan senyum tampan ke arah Zitao yang membuat pipi pemuda manis itu merona.

"_Ahjussi _baru datang atau… menungguku?"

Minho tersenyum, "aku baru saja datang."

"Oooh…" Zitao mengangguk. Tentu saja Minho baru datang dan tidak mungkin menunggunya. "Jadi _Ahjussi_ menjemputku?"

Minho mengangguk. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Zitao. "Ya, tugas Saya."

Pipi Zitao semakin memerah. Ini seperti penjemputan dalam kencan. Tapi ia juga sedikit terharu ada yang menjemputnya. Tidak seperti biasanya; ia pulang larut tanpa ada yang menjemputnya dan bahkan, kalau tidak ada angkutan umum dia harus berjalan kaki selama satu jam— itu dulu.

Jalanan Kota Seoul masih cukup ramai. Lampu-lampu pertokoan menambah kecantikan kota itu. Secara tak sadar, Zitao tersenyum lembut. Hatinya merasa hangat bisa melihat kecantikan ibukota Korea Selatan itu.

Diam-diam Minho memperhatikannya. Ada desiran harus di tubuhnya ketika Zitao tersenyum seperti itu.

Bagaimana anak sebaik itu bisa merasakan pahitnya hidup?

"_Ahjussi_," panggil Zitao pelan.

"Ya Tuan?"

Zitao bertemu tatapan dengan Minho di kaca spion. "Ada satu hal yang aku takutkan dengan apa yang terjadi padaku belakangan ini."

Minho masih setia mendengarkan.

"… Bagaimana kalau semuanya tiba-tiba lenyap? Maksudku, ada satu keburukan ku yang tidak bisa diterima oleh kakek dan dia melemparku kembali ke kehidupan lamaku. Atau yang lebih parahnya."

Minho tersenyum tipis, "Tuan besar bukan orang yang seperti itu."

Ada sedikit perasaan lega dalam diri Zitao mendengar penuturan Minho itu.

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul sepuluh malam.

Saat Kris masuk ke dalam rumah, semuanya sudah sepi. Lampu-lampu sudah mulai dimatikan karena jam tidur di rumah ini adalah jam Sembilan. Kris masa bodoh dengan peraturan itu. Baginya, menghabiskan waktu dengan Yixing jauh lebih penting daripada harus bergulat dengan tugas-tugas. Lagipula besok libur.

Kris melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya menuju lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada. Tapi saat di anak tangga paling atas, kakinya terhenti begitu melihat sesosok pria berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Kris terdiam sejenak memperhatikan pemuda itu.

**Tap**

Pemuda itu sontak memleh dengan wajah terkejut ke arah Kris.

"Kris!"

Kris maju beberapa langkah menghampiri si pemuda.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" suara Kris dingin.

Zitao menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "ku kira kau sudah tidur. Aku hanya ingin meminjam beberapa buku pelajaran milikmu. Aku masih belum mendapatkan beberapa bu—"

"Pergilah dan kembali ke kamarmu."

"Tapi aku hanya meminjam beberapa buku."

Kris mendecih. Ia memperhatikan Zitao dari atas ke bawah dan baru menyadari pria itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Apa pria itu habis keluyuran sampai larut malam?

"Tidak bisakah kau meminjamnya besok? Kenapa harus malam-malam seperti ini?"

"Besok aku harus bekerja pagi hingga malam karena kebetulan aku libur. Jadi—"

Kris mendorong tubuh Zitao hingga punggung pemuda itu bertabrakan dengan pintu kamarnya. Kris menahan pundak Zitao dan sukses membuat Zitao tidak bisa bergerak. Kris menatap tepat di manik mata Zitao dan mereka saling mengunci.

"Kau kira aku bodoh?" Kris tersenyum miring.

"Maksudmu?" Zitao bertanya tidak mengerti.

Kris memajukan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. "Kau datang malam-malam seperti ini karena kau ingin menggodaku kan? Huh, kau kira aku tidak tahu?"

"Tunggu. Maksudmu aku—"

"Maksudku kau jalang."

"Tolong jaga ucapanmu," suara dingin Zitao mulai terdengar.

Kris kembali tersenyum miring, "kau datang ke kamarku saat semuanya sudah tertidur. Saat aku mengambil buku di kamar, aku lengah dan lalu kau akan menggodaku kan?"

"Kenapa pikiran mu kotor sekali?"

"Semuanya sudah tertebak. Kau jangan berlagak sok polos lagi di hadapanku." Kris menarik nafasnya, "apa ibumu juga sama jalangnya denganmu?"

Zitao begitu sensitive dengan perkataan yang menghina ibunya. Selama ini yang menghina ibunya adalah keluarganya sendiri dan Zitao tidak bertindak banyak. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kris? Kris adalah cucu dari Kakek Youngseon dan pasti lelaki tua itu akan sangat kecewa kalau Zitao memukulnya.

Tapi harga diri ibunya?

"Wu Yifan!"

Keduanya sontak menoleh ke suara bentakan. Kim Youngseon dan ajudan setianya Choi Minho tepat berdiri di dekat mereka beberapa meter. Kris dengan spontan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Zitao.

"Kakek…"

Youngseon tanpa aba-aba menampar pipi Kris. Membuat pemuda berwajah dingin itu mengepalkan tangannya.

Apa kakeknya sendiri mulai membela orang asing itu?

"Cepat katakan maaf ada Zitao atas perkataanmu!"

"Apa?!" Kris memandang tidak percaya pada kakeknya, "kakek membela orang asing itu?"

"Aku membela yang benar Wu Yifan!"

Kris mendecih, "aku minta maaf pada—" ucapannya tergantung begitu ia melihat wajah Zitao.

Mata Zitao berkaca-kaca dan ia sedang menggigit bibirnya. Dan kedua mata itu sedang menatap dirinya— tepat. Ada sesuatu yang meremas hatinya saat itu juga. Ini pertama kalinya Kris merasa dirinya seperti ini. Bahkan saat Yixing dihina, hatinya tidak pernah seperti ini.

Zitao menunduk memutus tatapan matanya dengan Kris. Ia membungkuk kepada Youngseon. "Maaf, aku kembali ke kamar ku dulu."

Zitao masuk ke dalam kamarnya sementara lidah Kris seperti terikat tak bisa bicara.

Youngseon menghela nafasnya tidak percaya dengan kekerasan kepala cucunya. Ia tidak pernah mendidik cucunya yang seperti itu menjadi pria kasar seperti tak berpendidikan.

"Zitao orang yang kuat dan selamat Kris, kau berhasil membuat Zitao seperti itu. Berarti perkataanmu benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya." Youngseon menggeleng kecewa, "aku sudah menyerah terhadapmu mu Wu Yifan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Dirinya merasa gelisah dengan kejadian tadi malam. Pertama dengan kakeknya yang mulai membela orang baru dihidupnya, dan kedua adalah tentang Huang Zitao yang memberikan sensasi aneh terhadap hatinya.

"Argh!" dia mengerang lalu bangkit sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Beban dalam hidupnya semakin bertambah.

**[!]**

Kris menoleh ke arah ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas kasur. Ada sebuah LINE masuk dari Yixing. Kris awalnya tidak berniat untuk menjawabtapi setelah membaca nama si pengirim berkali-kali, ia akhirnya membaca pesan tersebut.

**Zhang Yixing**

**Ada waktu? Ayo kita bertemu.**

_Read_

Kris membalasnya dengan cepat, **ayo bertemu dua jam lagi di restaurant **_**Chinesse**_** dekat sekolah.**

_Sent_

Kris berharap dengan melihat wajah yang dia cintai, _mood_nya akan membaik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing menghela nafasnya lelah. Kris telat dua puluh menit dan ini tidak biasanya. Pemuda pirang itu biasanya akan datang dua puluh menit lebih cepat dari yang dijanjikan.

Yixing mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia membuka _chat_ dengan Kris. Tidak ada yang Kris baca sejak pesannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Mungkin pria itu sibuk atau bagaimana… dia tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, ia merasa risau. Yixing sudah terlalu sering dimanjakan dan disayang oleh Kris.

"Yixing!"

Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Ia tersenyum begitu mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Kris, kau telat banyak."

Kris berlari kecil menghampiri Yixing. "Maafkan aku."

"_No problem_. Sekarang, aku kelaparan karena menunggumu. Ayo masuk."

Yixing menarik tangan Kris untuk mengikutinya memasuki restaurant.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao meletakan nampan kosongnya kemudian mengelap peluhnya. Ia menyendeerkan tubuhnya pada meja kasir lalu memperhatikan seisi restaurant. Sekarang sedang jam istirahat kerja tentu saja pelanggan membludak dalam waktu singkat.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya si penjaga kasir.

Zitao memutar tubuhnya menghadap penjaga kasir yang lebih pendek darinya tapi lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini, hehe…" jawab Zitao polos.

Xiumin tersenyum kecil, "ngomong-ngomong, masalah semalam. Kami tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu. Hanya saja, itu sebagai salam perkenalan di tempat kami. Kau harus dilatih untuk bekerja keras. Maafkan kami."

Zitao sedikit menyingkir karena ada pelanggan yang ingin membayar. Zitao memperhatikan pelanggan pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ada sedikit rasa aneh ketika Zitao dan si pria itu bertemu tatap.

"Terima kasih, selamat datang kembali," ucap Xiumin ramah.

Zitao terus memperhatikan orang itu sampai akhirnya pria itu tak terlihat dan digantikan dua orang pemuda yang memasuki pintu restaurant.

"Selamat datang~" Xiumin melirik Zitao yang masih terfokus ke arah luar dan tidak memperhatikan kepada pelanggan baru mereka. "Huang Zitao, tolong layani mereka…"

Zitao tersadar kemudian ia menoleh ke arah pelanggan mereka.

"Ah, ba—" ia menggantung kalimatnya, "Kris…"

Kris yang fokusnya ke dalam restaurant kini menoleh ke sebelah kirinya dimana Zitao berdiri dengan wajah yang terkejut.

Yixing yang mendengar suara tidak asing itu belakangan ini juga ikut menoleh ke arah yang sama.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya, mereka bertiga saling terdiam seketika.

**~~~~tbc~~~**

**#Ciao! Ming kembali dengan lanjutan ff ini. Yahaha… apa kabar? Maaf sudah lama tidak update karena tugas banyak banget. Perlahan-lahan ff ku 'akan' aku lanjut kok. **

**Btw, ming bakal ada kuis kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan kambek saya *sok ngartis* **

**Q : Kira-kira gimana enaknya hubungan Kris-Yixing-Zitao-Suho-Kai-Minho? Jawabannya yang paling ngena aku kasih kesempatan Req ff bebas apa aja rated apa aja *pasti banyak yang M -_-***

**Jawabnya mention twitter Ming : **

** Sonmiaa**

**Oke terima kasih :***

**#Btw maafin Ming sama cara penulisannya. Jujur aja, Ming ngerasa gaya penulisan Ming beda-,- maka dari itu, tolong maklumin dan biarkan Ming mencari pencerahan :***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Btw follow ig ming Miasoniyah *promosi aja terus* -_-**

Wo ai nimen~~


	5. wrath

"**Cinderella Man"**

**KrisTao**

**©BabyMingA**

**Rated T+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#sebelumnya, maafkan gue kalau ada ranjau alis salah ketik. Ini ff udah lama gak gue jamah dan rada males juga buat re-read :v kalau ada salah cuup tulis di kotak review. Oke makasih :***

**.**

**.**

**/**

/

"Anda ingin duduk di—"

"Tidak akan duduk dimanapun. Aku akan pergi." Kris menggenggam tangan Yixing dengan erat lalu menariknya keluar dari restaurant itu.

Zitao menatap sosok ke duanya yang semakin menjauh dari restaurant. _Sigh._ Bukankah seharusnya yang marah dan segera pergi itu Zitao? Perkataan Kris kemarin malam masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Ia bukan orang pendendam. Zitao tidak terlalu memusingkan pertengkaran tadi malam. Sungguh. Hanya saja, dia ingin Kris mengucapkan kata maaf karena sudah menghina ibunya.

"Kau kenal dia?" Xiumin sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Zitao.

"Iya. Dia cucu dari pemilik Gamseong _Group_." Jawab Zitao malas. "Aku menumpang tinggal di rumahnya."

Xiumin membelalakan matanya. "Kau serius?" ia nyaris berteriak. "Kenapa bisa?"

Zita mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu."

.

.

.

.

Alangkah bahagianya kalau kau setelah lelah berkeja seharian dan pulang ke rumah disambut oleh keluargamu. Rasanya, rasa lelah itu menguap entah mengapa mendapat pelukan hangat dari orang yang menunggumu pulang.

Zitao selalu berdebar ketika menekan knop pintu apa akan ada yang berteriak mengucapkan selamat datang dan memeluknya hangat. Tapi sayangnya, saat pintu terbuka hanya ada keheningan. Dia tersenyum miris.

"Sekarang waktunya makan malam. Mereka pasti ada di ruang keluarga," kata Minho seperti mengetahui raut kebingungan di wajah Zitao.

Zitao mengangguk. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah besar itu. Benar yang dikatakan Minho, dentingan piring dan sendok yang saling beradu terdengar dari ruang makan. Ia bergegas ke ruang makan dan mendapati semuanya berada di sana.

"Zitao!" Kai memekik ketika melihat sosok Zitao yang baru saja datang. "Ayo makan!" ia menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya. "Setelah makan, ada yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu."

"Aku sudah makan tadi."— bohong. Zitao sama sekali belum mengisi perutnya. Dia hanya canggung untuk makan malam bersama. Alasan lainnya, dia ingin cepat-cepat ke kamar dan tidur.

"Oh, iya tadi ada surat untukmu," ucap Suho setelah meneguk minumnya. "Sudah ku letakan di meja kamarmu," lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih, _Hyeong_." Zitao tersenyum kepada kekasih pura-puranya itu. "Kakek dan yang lainnya, aku permisi." Ia membungkuk hormat dan pergi ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

"Tadi kau bilang Zitao dapat surat?" Youngseon bertanya dengan nada heran.

"Iya, Kakek," jawab Suho kalem.

"Dari siapa?" Kai ikutan nimbrung.

"Tidak tahu."

"Darimana orang itu tahu kalau Zitao tinggal disini?" suara dingin tiba-tiba terdengar. "Apa Zitao membeberkan alamat rumah kita secara gamblang pada orang asing?" ucap Kris sinis.

"Zitao bukan orang seperti itu," Youngseong masih bersifat tenang. "Mungkin dari pihak sekolah atau yang lainnya."

Kris menggedikan bahunya. "Kalian orang-orang yang terlalu berfikir positif."

Bunyi sendok dan piring yang saling berbenturan terdengar dari arah Kai. Semuanya kompak menoleh pada si pangeran bungsu yang sedang meneguk minumnya. Setelahnya ada helaan nafas darinya.

"Kenapa Kris _Ge _selalu berpikiran buruk pada Zitao, _sih_?" Kai merengut. "Dia itu orang baik. Kalau _Gege_ berbicara padanya selama lima menit, maka _Gege_ akan tahu kenapa aku mengatakan Zitao itu orang baik."

Kris mendecih. Berbicara lima menit akan membuat kebaikan Zitao terlihat? _Hell!_ Kemarin malam dia bahkan berbicara lebih dari lima menit dan yang dia temukan hanya— hanya mata Zitao yang berkaca-kaca. Seketika Kris terdiam.

"Aku akan ke kamar Zitao sekarang," Kai menggeser kursinya dan segera melesat ke kamar Zitao.

Joonmyeon mengikuti Kai dua menit setelahnya. Di ruang makan hanya tersisa Youngseong dan Kris yang masih terdiam. Dia masih membayangkan wajah sedih itu. Mata yang hampir menangis… Kris merasa bersalah.

"Sepertinya ada yang sudah mulai luluh, huh?" Youngseon memberikan senyum miring pada cucu keduanya. "Bagaimana? Apa yang dikatakan Kai benar?"

Kris menatap dingin sang kakek. "Terserah saja. Aku tidak ingin berurusan apapun dengannya."

.

.

.

Pukul sebelas malam.

Zitao tidak bisa tidur padahal tubuhnya benar-benar lelah. Setelah berfikir beberapa saat, akhirnya ia memutuskan keluar kamar dan mengendap-endap turun ke lantai bawah. Sebenarnya, ada satu tempat yang membuatnya penasaran di rumah ini. Rumah kaca di taman belakang. Setelah memutuskan tempat tujuannya, dia akhirnya bergegas di sana.

Angin malam membelai lembut permukaan kulitnya. Ranting-ranting pohon bergerak karena tertiup angin. Aroma akan turun hujan mulai tercium tapi Zitao tidak mengurungkan niatnya.

Kehidupannya yang sekarang indah. Ia benar-benar menyukainya. Ia seperti Cinderella dan Kakek Youngseong adalah ibu perinya.

"Hahaha…" dia tertawa pelan membayangkan wajah Kakek Youngseong jika berpakaian seperti ibu peri bersayap.

"Siapa disana?"

Mendengar suara itu membuat Zitao tersadar kalau dia sudah sampai di rumah kaca. Ia menduga kalau itu adalah suara Minho. Tapi ketika si pemilik suara terlihat di tengah-tengan rumah kaca dengan seekor burung merpati di tangannya membuat Zitao tertegun.

"Kau…" Kris menggeram sehingga burung merpati di tangannya terbang. "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk kemari?" sergah Kris.

Zitao mendudukan dirinya di atas tanah tanpa takut celananya kotor. "Aku bosan dan aku penasaran dengan rumah kaca ini." Zitao menjawabnya enteng. "Lagipula, apa masuk ke sini harus izin dulu?"

"Rumah kaca ini milikku." Kris berujar dingin.

Zitao mengangguk-angguk. Seekor merpati mendarat di kepalanya. "Kalau begitu aku boleh masuk, Pangeran?"

"Kau sudah masuk, _Pabo_!" teriakan Kris membuat burung di kepala Zitao terbang. Zitao mendengus kecewa karena.

"Kau membuat burung itu kaget," dengusnya.

"Keluar." Kris memelankan suaranya.

"Aku juga suka hewan." Zitao mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Hewan apa yang kau sukai?"

"Aku tidak suka hewan."

"Tapi kau memelihara burung-burung ini—"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Kris naik satu oktaf.

Zitao terlihat tidak perduli dengan larangan Kris. Ia terlalu sibuk memanggil burung-burung untuk mendekat ke arahnya dengan lambaian setangkai mawar putih yang dia petik asal di rumah kaca itu. Melihatnya membuat Kris mendecih dan memandang tidak suka Zitao yang terkikik seperti anak kecil.

"Ada banyak kotoran burung." Suara Kris kembali memelan.

"Kotoran burung tidak akan membuat pantat ku bisulan," jawab Zitao sekenanya.

Kris mendengus kasar. Zitao orang yang keras kepala dan tidak mungkin mengusirnya dengan kata-kata. Ia memperhatikan Zitao yang sekarang terlihat seperti orang-orangan sawah yang dihinggapi burung. Dari kepala, pundak, hingga pahanya menjadi tempat bertengger burung-burung merpati peliharaannya.

_Well,_ sebenarnya Kris tidak masalah dengan orang-orang seperi Zitao. Dia santai, mudah tertawa, dan polos. Hanya saja, fakta kalau Zitao itu kekasih Joonmyeon dan itu berarti dia sudah merebut Joonmyeon dari Yixing membuatnya membenci pemuda itu. Dia tidak suka ada orang yang menyakiti Yixing.

"Kau tidak capek berdiri terus?" Zitao menarik-narik ujung celana _training_ Kris.

Kris akhirnya duduk di sebelah Zitao tanpa berkata sepatah-katapun.

"Sepertinya burung ini hamil." Zitao menunjuk seekor burung yang ada di paha kanannya. "Aku ingin melihatnya sarangnya untuk bertelur!"

"Darimana burung itu hamil? Itu jantan." Kris menghela nafasnya. "Disana, ada telur-telur burung yang akan menetas dua hari lagi."

"Jadi aku boleh kesini lagi?" Mata Zitao berbinar-binar.

Kris mendelik. "Mungkin."

"Tanpa perlu bayar tiket masuk, kan?"

"Untukmu satu tiket dua juta won."

Zitao mendecak. "_Tssk!_ Ku kira aku ini keturunan Bill Gates apa? Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu."

"Kalau begitu jangan ke sini lagi."

Zitao tidak ingin melanjutkan percakapan. Baginya, burung-burung merpati dan setangkai mawar putih lebih menarik. Dia tidak sadar kalau lelaki di sebalahnya terus-terusan memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip. Seolah terpukau dengan tawa kecil yang lepas itu dari diri seorang Huang Zitao.

_Ekhem!_ Apa yang kau pikirkan Kris Wu?

Kris berdeham untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Zitao, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu dari dulu." Nada suara Kris terdengar serius.

Zitao menoleh dengan kening berkerut. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya bagaimana bisa kau datang ke rumah ini? Apa caramu untuk membujuk manusia seperti kakek yang dingin itu untuk tinggal di sini?" Kris memetik setangkai mawar merah dan mencopoti duri-durinya.

"Hmm.." Zitao menatap lurus pada bunga di tangannya. "Kakek orang dingin? Dia orang yang hangat, kok. Dan lagi, aku tidak menggunakan cara apapun. Aku saja kaget tiba-tiba kakek datang ke rumahku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kris menyipitkan matanya. "Aku ganti pertanyaanku. Apa yang kau katakan pada kakek waktu itu?"

"Aku ingin bahagia," jawab Zitao cepat.

"Hah?"

Mendadak ekspresi wajah Zitao meredup. Tatapannya melirih pada bunga ditangannya. "Aku ingin bahagia. Itu saja impian terbesarku."

"Memangnya keluargamu tidak membahagiakanmu?" desis Kris.

Zitao tersenyum kecut sambil menatap Kris yang menunggu jawabannya. "Aku tidak punya keluarga di rumah."

Perkataan Zitao membuat Kris terdiam. Lagi-lagi dia merasa bersalah untuk pemuda panda itu. Kris sempat berfikir Zitao tidak lebih dari pemuda idiot yang selalu bahagia dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Zitao tersenyum lebar. Kali ini senyuman itu terasa berbeda bagi Kris. Dia sudah tahu apa arti dari senyuman Zitao yang selalu ia lukiskan di wajahnya. Dia selalu tersenyum seperti dia orang paling bahagia di dunia tanpa masalah dan beban apapun.

"Semenjak ayahku menikah dengan istri barunya, ayah tidak pernah menganggapku anaknya lagi." Zitao mulai bercerita. Dia tidak tahu kenapa menceritakan tentang hidupnya pada Kris yang sangat membencinya itu. "Ibu tiriku selalu bilang kalau aku bukan anak ayah dan selalu membicarakan perbedaan kami."

"Adik tiriku bersekolah di SMA Gamseong. Kelas regular. Karena dia bersekolah disitu yang biayanya cukup mahal, aku dipaksa untuk berhenti sekolah dan bekerja di kedai ramen.

Gajiku diberikan untuk sekolah Jiyoung dan penghasilan ayah digunakan untuk kebahagiaan dua nenek sihir itu. Ayah perlahan-lahan tidak menganggapku anak dan selalu bilang kalau aku ini—

Aku ini anak dari selingkuhan ibuku."

Kris mendengarkan cerita Zitao tanpa berkata apapun. Ketika Zitao menghentikan ceritanya, barulah Kris bertanya, "kenapa kau tidak kabur saja dari rumah?"

"…di rumah itu terlalu banyak kenangan aku dan ibuku. Lagipula, aku tidak akan tega membiarkan ayah mencari uang sendiri."

"…"

"Aku yakin ibuku bukan orang seperti itu. Ibu orang yang sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Tapi malah ayah yang berselingkuh dan membawa wanita itu ke rumah membuat jantung ibu kumat dan akhirnya ibu tidak bisa diselamatkan. Aku…"

"Aku mengerti. Jangan dilanjutkan lagi," potong Kris cepat tidak ingin ikut terlarut dalam cerita Zitao.

Zitao terkekeh. "Kau pasti menganggap aku orang paling malang di dunia ini."— senyum.

"Berhentilah bertingkah sok bahagia seperti itu. Kau memiliki acting yang buruk." Kris mendecih. "Lalu, senyummu itu jelek."

Zitao menaikan alisnya lalu menatap jahil Kris. "Kenapa? Kau takut jatuh cinta padaku kalau aku tersenyum terus? Orang-orang bilang senyum ku manis."

Kris melempar bunga di tangannya tepat ke arah wajah Zitao. "Tidak akan!... lagipula, kalau ingin menangis, menangis saja. Jangan sok kuat dengan tersenyum. Kau tahu? Aku benci orang-orang sepertimu."

Zitao tertawa garing. "Aku hanya akan menangis kalau bahagia."

"Berarti kau belum bahagia?"

Ia menggeleng pelan. "Belum. Masih banyak hal yang harus ku lakukan untuk bahagia."

Entah mengapa, menceritakan kisah hidupnya pada Kris membuatnya merasa nyaman dan menjadi lebih lega. Hubungan mereka tidak terlalu baik. Tapi, perbincangan mereka menyamakan dua belah pihak. Zitao terkekeh memikirkannya.

Kris menoleh dan tersadar kalau tidak seharusnya ia dan Zitao duduk bersebelahan seperti ini. Mereka itu musuh. Musuh tidak seharusnya saling bercerita tentang masalah pribadi.

"Aku duluan." Kris beranjak dan bergegas pergi sebelum Zitao mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Zitao menatap punggung Kris yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Alasan karena aku belum bahagia, karena masih banyak orang-orang yang membenciku dan membenci kebahagiaanku."

.

.

.

.

"Minggu depan, kau ikut ke Tokyo?"

"Tidak tahu," Zitao menghela nafasnya lemah. "Aku baru masuk selama dua hari disini dan tiba-tiba ada pemberitahuan kalau kelas dua akan _field trip_ ke Tokyo. Aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mengumpulkan uang."

"Hah…" Joonmyeon memijat pangkal hidungnya. Zitao terlalu lugu kalau di kehidupannya yang sekarang ini ia tidak perlu lagi memikirkan uang. "Tidak usah mengumpulkan uang. Kakek akan membayarkannya."

Kai mengangguk setuju. "Ya, kalau perlu kita bawa Candy saja, Zi."

Zitao tersenyum lemah. Dia senang banyak orang yang menyayanginya seperti ini. Tapi dia tidak suka kalau harus merepotkan orang lain.

"Maaf. Tapi, aku tidak ingin merepotkan kakek."

"Tidak merepotkan, kok!" Kai menjawab cepat. "Kakek kan sudah bertanggung jawab pada hidupmu."

Baru Zitao akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kai, mendadak ia kembali mengatupkan mulutnya ketika melihat Yixing menghampiri mereka seorang diri. Tentu saja pemuda ber_dimple_ dari kelas regular itu menjadi sorotan karena Yixing berani-beraninya masuk ke kantin anak-anak dari kelas eksekutif.

Kai dan Yuna menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Yixing disana. Sedang menggigit bibir dengan kepala yang menunduk. Joonmyeon terlihat tidak suka dengan kehadiran Yixing yang mengganggu acaranya.

"Kemana anjing penjagamu itu, huh? Berani sekali kesini tanpa dia." Joonmyeon berucap dingin.

Yixing memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Dia tidak menatap Joonmyeon, melainkan langsung ke arah Zitao yang selalu memasang wajah ketidak tahuannya tentang apa-apa.

"Dia," Yixing menunjuk Zitao. "Dia itu orang jahat yang menyiksa adik dan ibu tirinya sendiri kenapa kalian masih mau berteman dengannya?"

Semuanya kompak kebingungan dengan pernyataan Yixing yang tiba-tiba. Zitao menyeruput tetes terakhir jus jambunya lalu tersenyum tipis ke arah lelaki cantik yang berhasil membuat Kris tergila-gila dengannya itu.

"Jaga ucapanmu itu Zhang Yixing," Joonmyeon mendesis. Dia menggenggam tangan Zitao berniat untuk membuat Yixing semakin cemburu. "Zitao ini pacarku. Aku yang tahu dia bukan orang lain, termasuk dirimu!"

"Tapi… tapi Kang Jiyoung sendiri yang menceritakannya. Dia menangis di koridor ketika menceritakannya. Dia kaget saat kau hidup enak tinggal bersama keluarga Gamseong sementara dia dan ibunya hidup menderita." Yixing masih berkata dengan nada yang pelan.

"Kami tidak percaya," Kai menimpali. "Zitao bukan orang seperti itu. Jangan mengetahui sifat orang dari lain. Tapi ketahuilah dari diri sendiri."

"Bukan beg—" Yixing menggantung kalimatnya begitu merasa tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi berwajah dingin berdiri di sebelahnya. "—Kris…"

Kris datang tidak sendirian. Di sebelah pemuda itu ada seorang gadis berpita merah muda yang sedang merintih kesakitan akibat menjadi korban tarikan paksa oleh Kris. Zitao dan Yixing membelakan matanya ketika melihat siapa gadis yang dibawa Kris.

"Jiyoung…" Zitao menggumam.

"Kris kenapa dia ada disini?" Tanya Yixing.

Kris menghempaskan tangan Jiyoung. "Katakan pada mereka."

Jiyoung mengelus-ngelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah karena cengkraman Kris yang begitu kuat. Matanya berkaca-kaca hampir menangis. Ia menoleh pada Zitao yang masih memasang wajah kebingungannya.

"Zitao sering menyiksa aku dan ibuku!" tiba-tiba saja Jiyoung berteriak hingga meja mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Yuna menutup mulutnya tidak percaya pada apa yang dikatakan adik kelasnya itu. Tidak sadarkah dia sekarang berada di kandang macan?

"Bukan itu!" Kris menaikan nada suaranya setengah oktaf.

Jiyoung menggeleng. Tiba-tiba saja ia menangis membuat kerumunan semakin banyak. Ia menunjuk Zitao yang masih berada dalam posisinya.

"Dia! Dia Huang Zitao yang sedang hidup enak sekarang itu…" Jiyoung lalu menarik tangan dan mengepalnya. "Dia pergi begitu saja dari rumah. Setiap harinya dia menyiksaku karena aku ini adik tirinya. Dia meninggalkan kami dan malah hidup enak dengan keluarga Gamseong."

Suara gaduh terdengar. Para penonton itu mulai berbisik-bisik dan mulai membuat spekulasi sendiri. Melihat hal itu membuat Zitao menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Apakah drama mu sudah selesai Kang Jiyoung?" Zitao akhirnya membuka suara membuat keriuhan itu terdiam. "Drama mu sudah selesai?"

"D-drama apa?"

"Drama tentang kalau aku menyiksamu dan ibumu itu." Zitao menekan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. "Tapi, akting mu buruk **adik ku yang manis~**" ia tersenyum manis tapi terkesan mengejek.

"Aku tidak sedang berbohong." Jiyoung mulai kalap.

Lagi-lagi Zitao menghela nafas berat. "Lalu bagaimana kalau aku katakan kalau pita di kepalamu itu seharga seperempat gajiku di kedai ramen? Lalu sepatu itu, seragam itu, biaya sekolahmu, siapa yang membelinya?"

"…"

"Dan lagi, siapa yang memasakanmu makanan rendah lemak saat kau sedang diet? Dan oh, siapa yang dapat warisan seluruh ayahku ketika meninggal?" nada Zitao memelan. Mengucapkan kalimat terakhir membuatnya sedih.

Jiyoung mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau itu… kau itu ngomong apa, _sih_?"

"Aku berbicara fakta." Zitao masih bersikap tenang.

Merasa kali ini posisinya benar-benar terancam dan dia sudah kalah telah oleh Zitao, Jiyoung meraih jus alpukat milik Yuna yang berada di atas meja lalu menyiramkannya ke Zitao.

"Kau!" Joonmyeon sepertinya sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Tapi Zitao menahannya sambil tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Hanya jus."

"Huang Zitao sialan! Kau itu wajar tidak dapat harta warisan ayah karena kau itu bukan anaknya! Ibu mu itu pelac*r, kau itu anak haram!" Jiyoung kali ini membanting piring. "Aku tahu kau mulai ragu dengan ibumu, kan?" Jiyoung tertawa sinis. "Haha… kau pasti akan memastikannya siang ini. Tapi sepertinya kau akan mengetahui kebusukan ibu—"

**Plak!**

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Zitao untuk menampar seorang gadis. Tentu saja semuanya terkejut melihat perbuatan Zitao itu. Jiyoung memandang tidak percaya pada sang kakak tirinya. Terlihat jelas sekali bekas tampar tangan Zitao di pipinya yang putih dan mulus; membuktikan seberapa kencangnya tamparan Zitao.

"Kang Jiyoung," suara Zitao tertahan. "Aku selalu sabar saat kau menghina aku dan memperlakukanku seperti budak. Tapi, ketika kau berani menghina ibu ku sekali lagi seperti itu, tamparan selanjutnya lebih menyakitkan dari ini."

Zitao bergegas pergi darisana tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Kerumunan memberikan jalan untuknya.

"Aku akan menyusul Zitao," Kai ikut undur diri dari sana bersama Yuna di belakangnya.

Genggaman Kris pada tangan Yixing perlahan-lahan melemah dan akhirnya lepas. Yixing menatap Kris takut-takut.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu, kan?" kata Kris dingin. Ia pergi dari sana dengan wajah tidak bersahabatnya.

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa digambarkan. Ia juga memberikan tatapan dingin untuk mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Perbuatanmu membuatku semakin membencimu Zhang Yixing." Ia menoleh pada Jiyoung yang masih memegangi pipinya yang masih terasa panas. "Kau itu Kang Jiyoung, kan? Aku tidak akan melepasmu." Setelah memberi ancaman itu Joonmyeon pergi.

Yixing merasa tubuhnya melemas. Dunia di sekitarnya mendadak hampa, senyap, hitam-putih. Ia menggeleng sambil terisak.

Joonmyeon membencinya. Kris juga… Kris juga mencampakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc_**

**#Haiyaaa, ketemu lagi dengan author paling menggemaskan dan paling ngangenin. Setelah sekian lama gak diupdate, akhirnya di update. Hoho~ still excited with this fanfiction? Aku sih yes(?) Review untuk membuat gue semangat oke *,*/\ *ketchup basah***

**Oke fix yah… dari ff ini yang paling gue suka Zitao vs Jiyoung *curhat sendiri, bah?* selajutnya apa yang akan gue update? (*-_-*) well, maafkan kengaretan saya buat update semua ff. ada beberapa factor :**

**Gak ada waktu**

**Sibuk sampai ngabisin waktu**

**Gak punya waktu luang**

**Oh, iya untuk masalah gaya penulisan, maaf yah… masih ngumpulin feel buat ngetik :v jadi berikan gue semangat. MWEHEHE :***

**Sekian. **

**WO AI NIMEN *.*/\ RnR aracchi?**


	6. not an update

HIIIIII! _Long time no see di FFN AHAYDEEUUUU!_

Ini bukan update FF. Tapi Cuma mau ngasih tau aku pindah lapak ke WATTPAD FF aku bakal dilanjut di sana jadi follow aja wattpad ku : BabyMingA

HAHAHAHAHA ini sekalian promosi, sih._. tapi emang beneran mau pindah ke wattpad. Okeeh, terimakasih yang sudah nemenin gue dari awal di ffn dan aku cinta kalian muaah :*


End file.
